The Ugly Duckling!
by The Hopeless Wanderlust
Summary: Little Natsume treats Mikan badly because he has a crush on her. When opportunity strikes, it goes down the drain. After so many years, the 17 year old Mikan is still known as The Ugly Duckling thanks to her hated enemy: Natsume. 2# GA --NOT REVISED YET!
1. Mikan the Ugly Duckling

Me: Second fanfic!!! This story based on the first Manga I have read—_some_ Malaysian Manga wrote by _some_ Malaysian but a modified version of me… I read that story when I was little (but the story was rated 18+ and I didn't knew that until the end of that story… omg… I was only 7! GOD!) And until today I will still remember it… I mean, the plot of the story, not the—well, you know what… don't worry this story will not have mature content like the real one I've read! I only take a very little part of that story and mix it with mine… that is the part where how Mikan got the Ugly Duckling name, that's all… So, guys are you ready??

Natsume: Tsk… I don't believe that we are working for you again!

Mikan: Mau, Natsu… I am happy to be here again…

Natsume: But this will not be the same as the anime and manga anymore… Written in our script that we were in the Elementary Class A of the Gakuen Alice and had been in this school since we were 4! Even my sister is not under captive of the Academy… hang on… that's a good thing…

Mikan: But we still go to the same school, same Alices, same people here like the previous story!

Natsume: Ha! So you don't mind this then… (Pointing at the Title of the Chapter) You are the Ugly Duckling! Hahaha…

Mikan: Sarahpatrick! Why am I the Ugly Duckling??? Am I that ugly?

Natsume: Personally… if you ask me… yeah…

Me: (Shot baka gun at Natsume) BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!

Natsume: Ouch! Hey! Where did you get that gun? Imai's not here yet!

Me: Oh…( Blow the smoke out of the nozzle of the gun)… Imai gave it to me for finishing the last story… It's my present!

Natsume: Tsk… whatever… Just go on with this silly story, sarahpatrick!

Me: (Smiling) whatever you said, Natsu… (Cracking her fingers and started to type…)

* * *

-----THE BEGINNING OF STORY: THE UGLY DUCKLING-----

CHAPTER 1 Mikan, THE UGLY DUCKLING!

A little four-year old raven haired boy was sitting on his favourite spot; the Sakura tree while pretending to read his Manga. His eyes weren't focus on the book at all… instead he was staring at an auburn haired girl who was talking happily with another purple eyed girl not far from the tree he was sitting on. Students from the Elementary Class A were having free period now because their teacher, Fukutan-sensei (Alice: Hair Pheromone) had been bullied by his young students as they had forced him to use his Alice and they had messed his hair up.

* * *

Fukutan-sensei's yowl…

"Help me, Narumi-sensei… These children bullied me... They are scary kids… you heard me, S-C-A-R-Y!! Please, please take over the class… I want to resign from being their class teacher…" cried Fukutan-sensei while he clings after Narumi-sensei who ignored him (Crying waterfall tears, literally clings to Narumi's right leg, dragged down the corridor… Narumi-sensei had few dark-doubly-thicken throbbing vain, large sweat-drop—ashamed at his colleague's behaviour, few dark strokes under his eyes, struggling to walk as the weight of Fukutan-sensei is on his right leg—so Fukutan-sensei was dragged, thinking furiously whether he should use his Love Pheromone Alice on the annoying man—_anime style!_).

* * *

Back to the raven haired boy…

The sweet-smelling air of the summer morning really had made the Elementary Class A students in such joyful spirits as many of them played with the gigantic yellow chick a.k.a Tori in the school largest field. Some, who didn't join into the fun, were lying down lazily as the talked for hours and hours… and the auburn hair girl with that purple eyed girl were among them.

"Hota-chan… I want to play something…" said the auburn haired girl named Mikan Sakura as she stared at the forget-me-not blue sky. Hotaru Imai looked at her sideways.

"I thought we are playing, Mikan-chan…" she said emotionlessly. Mikan chuckled.

"No we are not… it was you the one who decided to lie down and watch the sky… that is not playing!" squeaked Mikan (iris shrink, eyes squinting, jaw dropped, throbbing vain—_anime style!_). Hotaru grunted.

"But this is fun…" said Hotaru again.

"No it is not! I want to play something else!" demanded Mikan.

"You're annoying, Mikan-chan…" said Hotaru and shot her baka gun at Mikan. Mikan was thrown 10 meters away. Every eyes were on her now.

"Itai (Ouch), Hotaru! You are so mean! I just want to play something else…" said Mikan sadly and she was about to cry. Hotaru just stared at her coldly. A blonde hair guy who was on the Tori(bird) slide down the chick and went to her.

"What do you want to play, Mikan-chan?" asked the blonde haired boy as he smiled at her. Mikan looked up at him and wiped of the tears in her eyes.

"Let's play hide-and-seek, shall we?" suggested Mikan as she sniffed quietly. The Elementary Class A students all agreed with her.

"Yeah… why not?"

"It is such a pretty good morning today…"

"We have such a big place to hide this time…"

Mikan smiled as she was relieved to hear that everyone agreed to join in the game. She then looked at Hotaru.

"Come play with us, Hota-chan…" begged Mikan at her best friend. Hotaru stared at her and gave her a little smile.

"Okay then…" she said.

"Let's start, Ruka-pyon!" said Mikan to the blonde hair boy but he hesitated a moment.

"Wait… we forgotten Natsume…" said Ruka as he ran towards the Sakura tree.

"Huh? Natsu-kun…?" wondered Mikan.

"Yeah! We should call him to join us too!" cried Sumire; the president of NatsuXRuka fan club. Mikan looked displeased (beady eyes, dark shadow under her eyes—_anime style_).

"Mau… must he join too…?" whined Mikan quietly. Mikan had always hated him. He is the most perverted guy she ever met. Every morning, he would sneak up to her and called her name by the type of underwear she wore in the day. He would burn her hair and her ribbons, which she had to go to the Central Town every week just to buy new sets of ribbons for her hair and that, are total waste of money! He would cause her favourite Hawalon to fall from the box and she end up couldn't eat them because they were covered in mud or dirt. And the worst of all—

* * *

FLASHBACK

"What?! Natsume Hyuuga is my PARTNER!" cried Mikan loudly. It was one week after she had arrived to the Academy and she was a no-no star student.

"I don't want him to be my PARTNER! He is a pervert!" screamed Mikan at Narumi-sensei. Narumi-sensei sweat-dropped upon hearing Mikan calling Natsume, a pervert.

"Ano, Mikan-chan… that day was an accident… I know that he did not mean to take your underwear off you… it was an accident…" whispered Narumi-sensei as he suppressed his laughter; thinking about that incident. Natsume smirked.

"Yeah… that's right, Polka-dots…" he sneered quietly. Mikan glared at him (Face red due to anger, many throbbing vain, background darkens, eyes squinted—_anime style!_)

"HHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNTTTTTTTTAAAAAAAIIIII!!!" screamed Mikan as she tried to punch him on his face but Natsume was even faster. He dodged the punch and kicked her leg. She fell backwards and her skirt lifted up!

"Ha! Strawberries!" he mocked as he pointed at her strawberry printed underwear. Mikan knew… from the first day they have met… Natsume is the only person in the whole entire wide universe… she, Mikan Sakura would never want to be friends with!

END OF FLASHBACK

* * *

Ruka ran towards the Sakura tree and found the raven haired boy was reading his Manga on the tree.

"Natsume!" he called. The raven haired boy looked down upon him.

"What do you want, Ruka?" asked Natsume coolly.

"Come let's play hide-and-seek with us!" said Ruka happily.

"Tsk… why don't you play with them… I don't want to play the stupid game…" snapped Natsume at once and returned to his Manga. Ruka was taken a back a little but he didn't mind what his best friend had said to him.

"Okay, then… I just invite you… that's all… It was Mikan-chan's idea… I think it would be fun… so, ja ne (see you later)…" bid Ruka. Natsume's eyes widen upon hearing Mikan's name. The girl whom he met last year, the girl who was send here by her parents, Yuka and Shirou (I think this is her father's name… or just name him so…) with her own will to come here, the girl whom he met and fell in love upon their first sight… He never seen such hazel eyes before so bright that actually enlighten his darken soul. The death of his parents which had always become a burden was just dissolved away like running sand…

"Ruka!" he called his best friend again. Ruka swivelled and ran back to him.

"Hai'(yes)…"

"Err… I think… I guess I am free now… so… alright… I join you in this stupid game then…" said Natsume as he jumped down the tree gracefully. Ruka smiled at him.

"That's good… let's go then…" said Ruka. Natsume knew that Ruka doesn't know why he suddenly wanted to join in the game… _That's good. If he does, my reputation would just crumble down!_ Thought Natsume. Both boys ran towards their classmates and they formed a circle. After they had decided who will be 'it', the others scattered to hide as Kokoroyomi-kun counted to thirty with his eyes close.

1

2

3

"Hehehe… this would be piece of cake…" thought Koko happily as he knew he could find his classmates easily by just hearing their thoughts!

12

13

14

Mikan ran as fast as she could towards the forest and hid among the thick bushes. Hotaru called upon her flying duck, and flew to towards her laboratory.

20

21

22

Ruka called upon his giant eagle and flew towards the school barn. Sumire ran towards the school's canteen. Everyone was hiding at their best hiding place. Natsume couldn't find a best spot to hide yet.

29

30!

"Okay here I come!" screamed Koko.

"Oh no! I still have not found the place to hide yet!" panicked Natsume and he hid among the thick bushes where Mikan Sakura is!

"Found you!" Natsume heard Koko screamed as he pulled Yuu Tobita out from a box which he had used his Illusion Alice to create it.

"How do you know that I was in that box, Koko-kun?" asked Yuu at once.

"Come on, Iinchou… can you please tell me what on earth an innocent looking box is here at the middle of the forest here on this very time?" sneered Koko. Yuu slapped his forehead.

"Silly me…" he cried and they laughed. It took a short while for Koko to find the others—Nonoko, Yura, Kitsuneme, Anna, Ruka, Hotaru and many more others but they still can't find Mikan and Natsume.

"Where are they?" asked Sumire who just was found hidden on a tree.

"Don't know…" shrugged Anna.

Natsume went deeper into the thick bushes as he smiled that Koko and the others couldn't find him yet. Just then, someone pushed him out of the bush and that person screamed to see a spider crawling on her uniform. Natsume closed her mouth shut with his hand and threw the spider away.

"Shhss… polka! Shuttup!" he whispered angrily. Mikan got angry when she heard him called her polka. She bit his hand.

"What are you doing here, pervert?! This is my hiding place!" snapped Mikan at once.

"Itai! You idiot! that hurt you know! Anyway… this is now my hiding place…" he snapped back. Mikan pouted angrily.

"I found this bush first!" she said again as she pointed at the bush—so fast that the sharp edge of the bush poke her index finger to bleed. Mikan gasped in pain and saw the blood started to ooze out. Mikan sight was blurred with tears now and she stared to cry.

"What's wrong with you now?" he blurted out as he saw the pretty auburn cry. She stared at him angrily with big tears in her eyes. _Cute!_ Thought Natsume.

"It's all your fault! Now my finger bleeds…" she cried and started to walk away. Natsume pulled her bleeding finger towards him and suck her finger. Mikan was surprised at his sudden move. She stopped crying at once as she stared at him in amazed.

"What is this pervert doing?" she thought at once. She watched him as he took his handkerchief and wrapped it neatly at her index finger.

"There… better?" he said at once and looked at her. Mikan blushed.

"Hmm… yeah… thank you…" she said and was about to go away but she tumbled instead and fell down on her knees.

"Oy! Be careful!" he scolded and knelt too. He looked around and saw no one. Mikan eyes tearful again as the impact of the fall was quiet painful.

"Itai… So painful…" she cried as sat down and rubbed her knees.

"It's okay, Mikan… It's not bleeding at all…" said Natsume quietly. Mikan eyes widen when she heard him calling her—_by her name???_ Mikan stared at him and saw he was so closed to her.

"Na-Nat-Natsu…?" stuttered Mikan as she felt scared to see him like that.

"Mikan…" he said and smirked. He put his hand at the back of her head and pushed it slowly towards him. Their lips were only few centimetres away and are coming nearer every second. Mikan could feel her heart racing as if she had ran a thousand miles. She blushed and she tried to push him away but he just too strong for her. Their lips were only millimetres now and—

"What the hell is going on here?" asked Koko as he and the others appeared behind the trees. Mikan and Natsume broke apart.

"Are you about to kiss Mikan-chan, Natsume?" gasped Anna.

"Tsk. No… who want to kiss an ugly duckling?! She is so ugly and stupid!" said Natsume defensively as he put his hand into his pockets.

"Yeah! My Natsume won't want a girl like her… He prefer me…" said Sumire smugly.

"Tsk… whatever…" he snapped. Mikan was already at her highest boiling point.

"You idiot! I am not ugly and stupid! You are! You are also a pervert!" screamed Mikan.

"Whatever, ugly duckling!" snapped Natsume at once. Everyone laughed except Ruka and Hotaru.

"So tell us… What were you doing to Mikan-chan then…" said Hotaru emotionlessly. She was angry because Natsume had made fun on her best friend and she is not going to let it be.

"Err… I was… I was…" began Natsume.

"Ha! See… I know you were—" snapped Hotaru.

"She got something crawling near her face, all right? I just help that ugly duckling, that's all…" said Natsume curtly. Everyone started to laugh again when they heard him called her ugly duckling, especially those who are in NatsuXRuka fan club.

"Ugly duckling! Ugly duckling! Ugly duckling!" they mocked her. Mikan started to cry again. Tears ran down her cheek.

"I hate you, Natsume! I hate you!!!" she screamed and ran towards her room. All Natsume could do is to bit his lips painfully as he did not meant to call her that. He just doesn't want anyone to know that he loves her… that's all…

END OF CHAPTER!!!

* * *

Me: Hehheheh… how was that? Do you like it?

Natsume: Tsk… whatever, sarahpatrick!

Mikan: I hate you for calling me Ugly Duckling, Natsume!

Natsume: Whatever…

Mikan: Never want to talk to you again…

Natsume: Whatever…

Mikan: you are out of my life! Forever!!!

Natsume: Like I care… People… please send reviews after you read… do it as fast as you can… I can't stand this ugly duckling quacking! It's killing my eardrum!

Me: Tsk tsk… can't they understand that this is only a story… omg… I might update late… exams next week for two weeks… I just wrote this because I was stress due to the exams of course! So… bear with me!


	2. So what?

Me: I can't chat with the characters… they demanded for pay rise because I created more characters… hmp!

* * *

Chapter 2 So what? 

The crack of dawn had just crept into the three-star room of the sleeping 17 year old auburn. The alarm clock on her side desk beside her bed read—6:29 AM. The light soft pink painted room was a little messy with some of her clothes still lying innocently on the floor… a pile of novels scattered on the fluffy blood red carpet… and some fluffy plush were far from their original place… other than that, the room really showed that the room belonged to a girl with a sense of style. However, that is totally different from our auburn as she doesn't dress up as how she had decorated her room. SHE'S A TOMBOY!

TAT! TAT! TAT! Her alarm sang. Mikan let out a little groan and slowly opened her eyes as she stared looking rather annoyed at the alarm clock which now read as—6:30AM. She pressed the off button and continued to sleep.

Meanwhile, in every girl in the Academy… all of them got up earlier to dress up. Sumire had put her final touch on her overly done thick make-up and smiled at the photos which she had pasted at every corner of her mirror.

"You will just love to see me, my Natsume…" she giggled and kissed on his photo which now bears a bright red glossy lipstick stain on it. Time passes very fast for Mikan as when she woke up, it was almost time for school!

"Shoot!" she yelped and quickly took a quick shower and got changed for school. The combed her long hair and ran off to class… Mikan had quit tying her hair to ponytails as the damned Natsume Hyuuga always burned them to ashes and she got so tired of buying those ribbons every week!

* * *

FLASHBACK

"That jerk made my rabbits go flat!" she replied when Hotaru thought that she given up her childish looks due to maturity.

"If I buy those ribbons again… that bastard might burn them again! Curse him…" she said through gritted teeth as she remembered his evil doings.

END OF FLASHBACK

* * *

She was running at a corner of the corridor with the _same_ flow of routine that morning. 

"Itai(ouch)!" she cried as she had knocked her head on something hard.

"Gomen(sorry)—" she stopped and saw her skirt was flipped!

"ARRGGH!!" she yelled and folded her skirt back again. She blushed furiously.

"Hn… tsk tsk… seventeen years old ugly duckling and yet still had no taste in underwear, huh, polka-dots?!" sneered an deep voice which Mikan found them extremely irritating! She stood up at once and glared at the handsome figure.

"Why care, pervert?! So what if I am ugly? I accept that fact already, stupid," she snapped and walked past him as she purposely knocked him on his shoulder. Natsume chuckled as he saw her brisk away from him. Natsume lips thinned. Mikan is not like the Mikan when she was younger. It was fun when he could make fun out of her, bullied her and all because that time… Mikan was such an idiot and klutz! Now, Mikan is different in a way—she could back fire him… everything he said or do to her, she would back fire him. Natsume sometimes finds this annoying but interesting at the same time.

"She may let down her hair… and still wear that childish underwear… but she is still _my _forgetful klutz…" thought Natsume as he smirked and slipped his hand into his pockets, and walked towards the class as he had accomplished his usual morning waiting to bumped on the auburn!

"O-HA-YO (good morning)!" chirped Mikan happily as the door slide open. Many eyes was staring at her; _especially boys. _Mikan is very popular among the boys. She smiled at them and they blushed to see the most prettiest girl in school was smiling at them. Yet, none of them would have the courage to call her out to date nor asked her to be their girlfriend because of two obvious reasons: Mikan is a tomboy and she is the infamous _ugly duckling…_ and oh… Natsume Hyuuga will kill them too! So that makes three reasons why no boys dared to date the pretty Mikan Sakura. They remembered the discussion they had yesterday…

* * *

FLASHBACK (these boys are my characters—_mine alone…_)

"Mikan is soooooo pretty but—" began Kenta.

"She's the _ugly duckling!_" said Shin.

"You know how low your status could drop if you date her???" said Akira quietly.

"It took me years to earn popularity… no way I would sacrifice that," said Daiki.

"I still don't get it… why must she earn that name?" said Kenta again.

"Tch… because of that Hyuuga boy… remember last time when we were playing hide-and-seek? I think we were four that time. Just because he is popular and fierce and all… everyone agreed to call her that _name_! Tch… we just have to obey that because all the girls here hate her and we too have to pretend to hate her so that we have luck in girls…" said Daiki annoyed.

"But why? WHY? NOW I CAN'T DATE HER AND ASK HER TO BE MY—"

**BANG! **The boys started and swivelled to see the source of the banging. Natsume was standing at his seat as his hand is still laid on a thick dictionary. He had a deathly fire on his eyes which made the boys gulped and scared.

"Ano (err)… why with t-the s-stare, Hyuuga?" muttered Daiki shakily. Suddenly a blast of fire twirled around them and disappeared in a flash. By then, the boys are not in the classroom anymore as they had run away for their dear life!

END OF FLASHBACK (my goodness… my characters are damn meany)

* * *

Kenta, Akira, Daiki and Shin shivered as they remembered the incident. But still… they could not let their eyes of Mikan. Mikan being Mikan didn't realise many eyes of other boys was still staring at her dreamily as they wished that Mikan is their girlfriend... Natsume walked into the class after that. Mikan went to her best friend, Hotaru Imai. 

"O-ha-yo, Hota-chan…" she said happily. Hotaru stared at her with a blank expression; thinking whether if she should reply. _If I reply her, she might disturb me even more…_ thought Hotaru and she went back to her invention, ignoring the offended Mikan who was crying waterfall tears. As Natsume closed the door, his classmates who are in NATSUXRUKA fan club approached him as they scream and call his name over and over again. Natsume found this very annoying and he shot death glare at them which made them ran away at once.

"That's right… My Natsume only want me… go away all of you!" screamed Sumire, the president of NATSUXRUKA fan club. Natsume eyebrows rose as he stared at her boringly. She gave a wet smile at him which made his hair on his neck stands. He set her permy hair on fire and walked away, leaving the girl screaming and crying for a bucket of water. Natsume realised the awkward silence in his class and looked around. What he saw made him angry (throbbing vain and beady eyes). He cleared his throat significantly. All of the boys in class who was staring at Mikan quickly looked away at once (bangs covered eyes, sweat drop, and gulping. Dark background—anime style)… all except Akira, Daiki, Kenta and Shin… they were too absorbed by Mikan's prettiness.

"What are you doing Hota-chan? Can I help too?" asked Mikan happily as she smiled at the emotionless Hotaru. The four boys sighed as they melted by Mikan's sweet smile. Natsume grunted. He walked towards Mikan who was about to get a shot from Hotaru's baka gun.

"You might just spoil my invention, idiot!" said Hotaru emotionlessly.

BAKA!

Mikan was thrown into the air and was about to fall on her back when someone caught her (bridal style). Everyone gasped as what they saw surprised them. Mikan who had her eyes shut tightly as she was expecting to land on the hard ground opened her eyes at once and saw an angry crimson eyes staring at her. She gasped angrily as she saw the person who caught her was no other than—

"HYYYUUUUUGGGGGGGAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!" screamed Mikan at the top of her lungs. She quickly jumped off and was about to walked away when—

"Itai! (ouch!)," cried Mikan as she felt a hard tugged on her hair. She turned and saw her a few strains of her long auburn hair was caught on Natsume's watch.

"Nice isn't it, polka-dots?" he sneered as he tugged her hair harder.

"OUCH!" cried Mikan again as she stared angrily at him.

"Let me go you bastard!" she screamed.

"Maybe if you just disappeared from my sight forever, then I would… ugly duckling," smirked Natsume as he tugged her hair again. Sumire giggled as she found this very amusing meanwhile the boys was staring fearfully as they were afraid that Natsume might do something bad on _their_ Mikan…

"Dai kirai no Hyuuga (I really hate you Hyuuga)," said Mikan quietly as she went nearer to him to untangle her hair from his watch. Natsume stared at her angrily but Mikan ignored him. Her hair seems to tangle more as she tried to untie them.

"Don't you dare to attract anymore attention, polka-dots," he whispered angrily. Mikan rolled her eyes on him as she struggled more to untie the knot. Natsume tugged her hair again.

"Are you even listening, ugly?"

"Urasai (Shut up)," snapped Mikan at once. Natsume grabbed her hand.

"You better listen to me before you regret it, ugly duckling…" said Natsume darkly as he squeezed her hand harder.

"Yamate (stop it)!" groaned Mikan as tears ran down on her cheek.

"Yamate Hyuuga," said Hotaru as she pointed her baka gun at him. Mikan saw a scissors on Hotaru's table. She took it at once and cut the strain of hair which was still tangled on his watch. All she wanted to do is to stay away from that bastard… that evil devil… that moron! She sobbed as she cut her hair. Natsume eyes widen as he saw what she did.

"Mikan!" he gasped quietly as he saw Mikan ran out of the class; crying. Ruka who at the door was shocked to see Mikan ran out of the class with tears on her face.

"Sakura-chan?" called Ruka but Mikan just past in front of him ran out of sight. He looked back into the classroom and saw Natsume had his eyes hidden by his raven bang. He bit his lips hard that his lips turned white as he clutched his fist tight.

"_I did it again…_" thought Natsume sadly and he was angry at himself for treating her badly… _argh! Oreno no baka!!!! (I am so stupid!)_

END OF CHAPTER

* * *

ME: Don't scold me for making Natsume an evil person…. I just want to show you how much Mikan hates him before all the romantic scenes coming… I don't think that they would be together at the next chapter… maybe the fight is still on… but in a different way… just a last fight before he start to get a little soft on Mikan… _hmm…_God! Never knew that this chapter is so hard to write… I hope you like this chapter because I don't know if I like it either… I think this chapter sucks… is it not? I suck! _Bad authoress…_ sorry if you don't like it… my fault! Please review! TT 

Thanks to those ten reader who reviewed…!

wannabeawriter

Neko246

ladalada

Norlyn Jean

Natsumedestiny

tina1061---sorry... but they didn't kiss didn't they??

eternalsnow2wish

XXMikanXX

swapai bakawaii

Misaki-chan-- i think you had really really made up your mind in joining Natsume Hyuuga hate club huh??? just joing... ;p


	3. Lies

Me: Oh wow! I was so shock to see so many reviews that I just have to write this chapter immediately… thank you!

Natsume: Tch… whatever

Me: (Offended) I hate you!

Mikan: I hate him too… such a pain… argh! –roll eyes on Natsume-

Natsume: Who likes an ugly duckling like you… I might as well roast you as I love roast Duck! Ha! –fire appear on palm-

Mikan: So… I could just nullify it, isn't it… BA-KA! –snap her fingers and the fire disappears!-

Natsume: Tch… Trouble-maker…

Mikan: Hn… -sneer- glad I am a trouble-maker to you! Okay readers… E-N-J-O-Y! AND OH! I totally forgotten… thanks to AzurEaquA who point out sarahpatrick's mistake!

Me: Oh yeah… Gomen, I suck at Japanese and I'm learning how to speak it and read it…_well at least now I can read but don't know what they meant..._ sad! So please… tell me if I did another error here people, okay? Now readers… I hope you ENJOY reading this crappy chapter!

* * *

_Previous chapter…_

"Sakura-chan?" called Ruka but Mikan just past in front of him ran out of sight. He looked back into the classroom and saw Natsume had his eyes hidden by his raven bang. He bit his lips hard that his lips turned white as he clutched his fist tight.

"_I did it again…_" thought Natsume sadly and he was angry at himself for treating her badly…_argh! Orewa no baka!!!! (I am so stupid!)_

* * *

Chapter 3 Lies 

"Natsume…" said Ruka quietly. He stared at his best friend in his why-did-you-do-that-to-her glare. Natsume throat dried.

"She deserved it…" was what he managed to say.

"Good one, Natsume!" cried one of his fan-girl.

"She does deserve that…" cried another. Natsume felt like slapping each one of the girls who agreed with him. _It's a lie I have to live with! Mikan doesn't deserve that! Just because of my freaking reputation—ARGH!_

"I'll talk to her…" said Ruka and he disappeared through the door. Natsume doesn't know what to do. _Should I go to comfort her instead? Or should I just let Ruka do it?_ Raced Natsume's mind. Just then, he heard a chuckle. _Shit… The same freakin' annoying chuckle!_ Thought the very bad mood Natsume as he slowly stared at the Koko who is now gulping.

"I-I d-didn't hear anything," he mouthed as he put his right up and cross his heart. Natsume chuckled. _Don't lie…_ he glared at him darkly.

"Okay then… I swear I won't tell anyone about this…" he said in a small voice. _Make sure you keep that promise before you know what…_ thought Natsume as he sat on his seat. He saw the strains of the auburn hair which is still attached at his watch and took it off easily. He put the hair on his palm and stared at it. _Does she hate me that much? It has been fourteen years since she last called me by my first name…And I just hate it when she called me Hyuuga… _

_Damn!_ He thought as he banged his fist on the table.

* * *

"DAMN!" screamed the auburn as she punched the wall of the girl's toilet. Her knuckle tore and blood started to ooze out of it. She didn't care. _I hate my life! I hate myself! I hate that bustard! Why kami-sama(god)! Why must I be born to meet this oni(monster?)—this devil—this freaking bloody person! AMONG THOUSANDS OF PEOPLE…WHY?! _Mikan hugged her knees as tears ran down her cheek fast. 

Outside, Ruka Nogi was waiting for her to get out the bathroom but it seems like she going to stay in the bathroom for a long time…

"Great! Why must I—a guy, volunteered to help her when she is in this only girl's toilet," sighed Ruka as he lean against the wall. _I guess I have to wait till she comes out then…_

"Just realized that huh, Nogi?" said an emotionless voice and he swiveled.

"Oh, Imai… what are you doing here?" asked Ruka at Hotaru.

"Mikan is my best friend… I'll comfort her instead… why don't you just go play around with that stupid Hyuuga and try to improve on your poses for the next photo shots…" she said emotionlessly. Ruka sweat-dropped.

"Oy! I don't want any blackmail photo shot from you anymore…" snapped Ruka as he slipped his hands into his pocket while still leaning on the wall.

SNAP! SNAP! SNAP!

"Ah… an angry Ruka Nogi… with such good poses too… wow… very huge improvement, Nogi. I just told you to improve your pose and you did! This will worth millions!" said Hotaru greedily as the dollar sign appeared in her eyes (background was filled with the whispers of 'money… money… money…). Ruka jaw dropped. He just couldn't believe his eyes and ears. He just told the girl that he doesn't want anymore shot from her and yet… there she was… holding her camera… clicking that annoying button…

"Imai!" said Ruka loudly as his anger rising. Hotaru chuckled a little and she got excited but it doesn't express on her emotionless face. She quickly ran into the toilet when Ruka started to chased after her.

"You're a boy, Nogi… if I am wrong, then… in you come,_ Ms Nogi_!" she said emotionlessly. Ruka was upset but this time he did wish that he was a girl so that he could just take that camera off her!

Knock! Knock!

Mikan started. Someone knocked on her toilet door but she didn't answer.

"Mikan… I know you're in there… I'm not stupid like you," said a cold familiar voice.

"Hotaru…" cried Mikan as she opened the door and hugged her. Hotaru patted her back.

"Don't cry, Mikan… you look ugly if you do…" said Hotaru emotionlessly.

"Tch… like I care how I look, Hotaru… I am ugly already…" sobbed Mikan as she broke the hug and walked towards the mirror. Mikan turned on the tap and washed her face. Hotaru doesn't like it when she heard Mikan admitted that she's ugly…because it's a total lie… but she can't say anything anymore… Mikan won't listen to her.

"I'll wait for you in class… make sure you come…" said Hotaru and she left. Mikan was left in the bathroom alone. She washed off the blood out of her hand; thanking that Hotaru did not saw the wound.

"Oh… then there's that Natsume Hyuuga… he is so cute!" cried a voice as it grew louder every moment.

"Yeah… but too bad… he is so mean sometimes…" cried another girl voice as they entered the bathroom.

"But he is still cute," cried the first girl again. Both of them walked towards the sink as they started to refine their makeup. Mikan hung her head low as she tried her best not to listen to their gossips about the jerk but she couldn't. So she was about to leave when one of the girl called her back.

"Sakura-chan, why don't you put some makeup on… it's not nice to see a girl with not even a light _foundation_ on their face… so come, let us help you there…" said the girl. Mikan smiled at her.

"Neh… it's okay… I don't want to…"

"So, no wonder Natsume gave you that name, isn't it? He must have seen how ugly you were until you earn that stupid name… isn't it, Ugly Duckling… You're a disgrace of the lady kind of this school! And oh, UGLY DUCKLING… Do you know _GIRLS_ DON'T PLAY BASKETBALL AND WEAR SIMPLE _BAGGY_ T-SHIRT WITH _BAGGY_ JEANS! " mocked another.

"Yeah! _UGLY DUCKLING… _And oh—_Girls don't climb trees too!" _sneered the first girl again.

_That's it…_ thought Mikan darkly as she was too tempted to punch the girls. She glared at them but then she just walked away; out of the toilet...

"Pff… an ugly coward…" chuckled a deep voice. Mikan froze. She knew that _same bloody voice! Argh! _She screamed in her head as she stared at the handsome figure who was leaning against the wall.

"Urusai (Shut up)!" said Mikan angrily as she clutched her fist high. The blood from the wound stared to ooze out again. Natsume saw it and got worried but it didn't show it on his emotionless face.

"Try to hurt your ugly self, huh? Don't even think that you will become a swan if you do that…" snapped Natsume; hiding his anger as he stared at Mikan who was ten inches shorter than him. Mikan gasped and slipped her bleeding hand into her pockets.

"Damn you Hyuuga! Like you even care about me…" she chuckled as she stared at him disapprovingly and walked away. Mikan doesn't want to go to the class. Instead, she wanted to go back to her three star room.

"I guess there's no harm done if I'll skip class for _just _today," muttered Mikan quietly as she had forgotten about Hotaru's promise but Natsume could hear her.

"Tch… skipping class? Since when, polka-dots?" sneered Natsume.

"Whatever Hyuuga… _As if_ you never skipped class before," snapped Mikan back. She was about to walk down the stairs when she accidentally trod on her foot!

"AAAHHHHH!!!" screamed Mikan as she was about to fall…! But a pair of strong arms caught her by her waist. Mikan who has her eyes shut; expecting for another fall of the day but for the second time _again_, she didn't felt the hard ground! She opened her eyes and saw her feet were not touching the ground… she was carried by someone and she doesn't know who that person is as she was held from her back. She turned her head and saw—

"HYYYUUUUGAAA!!!" screamed Mikan as she couldn't believe her bad luck! _TWICE TODAY! WHAT SHEER BAD LUCK!_ She thought furiously.

"Urasai (Shut up), Mikan," he said emotionlessly. Mikan gasped loudly. _D-did t-that H-Hyuuga…_her bangs hid her eyes.

"You called me by my first name by mistake, Hyuuga…" she said quietly.

"No. I did not, Mikan…" whispered Natsume into her ears. Mikan gasped again and looked around. The corridor was empty as everyone is in the class-session is still on…_I bet he's trying to harass me!_ thought Mikan angrily as she felt his arms held her tighter and closer to him.

"Get off me, pervert Hyuuga!" snapped Mikan as she struggled to let go from his embrace. Natsume went to ears.

"Like I would do that now…" he whispered. Mikan's face went red; half blushing half furious. _THIS GUY IS MENTALLY DISTURBED!_

"Let go!" she said louder.

"No… I won't let you fall again…"

"Huh???"

"If you fall… I'll be the first to catch you…"

"HUH???"

"No matter what… I know you'll do the same for me…"

"WHAT THE HELL?! LET GO!!" screamed Mikan as she struggled harder and she quickly nudged him hard on his torso. Natsume whimpered and he let go off Mikan. She landed gracefully on the floor and ran until she reached to the infamous Sakura Tree to catch her breathe.

"What the hell was that?" she asked herself as she remembered what Natsume said.

* * *

FLASHBACK

"Let go!" said Mikan as her voice grew louder.

"No… I won't let you fall again…" said Natsume quietly.

"Huh???"

"If you fall… I'll be the first to catch you…"

"HUH???"

"No matter what… I know you'll do the same for me…"

END OF FLASHBACK

* * *

Mikan leaned against the Sakura tree and slowly sat down. 

"He has always been like this to me… sometime he started to say weird stuff when no one is around… but MOST of the time he is nothing more than a mere jerk ass…!" pouted Mikan angrily. _He's just using me…_

"That idiot! I'm not some cheap girls! I too have pride!" said Mikan furiously and that thought made her feels sad. Tears started to rolled down her cheek.

"Mr Sakura Tree… ever since that Hyuuga entered my life; I had always been treated badly by others… They think I'm a person with no feelings at all… I am a human being too… they call me names and all, are hurting me inside… tearing my heart apart…I-I feel so beaten down… like I-I c-can't stand nor crawl anymore…I am just too tired… and I can't tell that to anyone… not even Hotaru… I don't want her to feel sad too… but you, Mr Sakura Tree… you have always listened to me… I will always talk to you… and I love you, my friend…" smiled Mikan as tears still running down her cheek and hugged the tree. She could feel the gentle breeze blew on her face. After a while, she walked away towards her room; leaving someone who had been spying on her when she was there. His crimson eyes watched her silhouette disappears.

"I'm sorry, Mikan… I didn't mean to do that to you…" said Natsume as he appeared before the other side of the Sakura Tree. His bangs hid his eyes. He just couldn't believe that he had done so many things to her that she was broken down to that extend… He hates himself…He felt humiliated for his selfishness causing to hurting her because he can't own her… He loved her for fourteen years and still can't tell her that… It was too painful to hold that love back inside; afraid that there's no reply from the other… It was too hurtful that he could hurt her like that but still—_I didn't mean to do that, Mikan…_

END OF CHAPTER

* * *

Me: HOPE YOU LIKE THE STORY! Btw, Sooo sorry for the OOCS… truthfully I was kindda forgotten how to go about this story because I just finish writing and posted my other GA fanfic which is **totally opposite** with this story… I am still in the mode of writing that fanfic instead of this… omg… sorry if this chapter suck… kyah! 

Mikan: Thanks again to those who reviewed!

blackcat0707

WhItEdOvEqUeNnIeHiMe

cute-azn-angel

novachipsalice

ladalada

Neko246

black moon-silver sun

Norlyn Jean

ChibiRukiaChan

chikameow90

oO0OoyummyflakesoO0Oo

Natsumedestiny

Duriansan

mikaro

Sunsun128

aster3193

3sempai

AzurEaquA

DeityRexene

melissa1995

and the one and only Misaki-chan ... Arigato! and dont forget to review for this chapter!


	4. Two punches in a day!

Me: Argh! I am so silly and forgetful! Truthfully, I have forgotten to mention this earlier!

THIS STORY IS DEDICATED TO SER LEEN A.K.A. BLACKCAT0707 AND NATSUMEDESTINY…( but there would be only one chapter dedicated to ladalada! I'll tell you which one, ladalada…)

I am so sorry you two! But this is the best I could do! I deleted the KKM story and this is the replacement! GOMENASAI!!

* * *

Chapter 4 Two punches in a day! 

"Gomen (sorry) you guys, but he said a clear 'no'" announced Yuu Tobita, the class representative a.k.a. Iinchou. Groans and whimpers can be heard in Class D of Gakuen Alice High School Division. The loudest of them all was our auburn, Mikan Sakura who was the most upset person in the class to hear the horrible news.

"Demo (But) why??? I am not ready yet for this exam and I suck at Additional Maths!" whined Mikan as she looked at the person who is sitting next to her, Ruka Nogi. Ruka gave her a weak smile. He felt sorry but happy at the same time as he saw the girl pouted cutely.

"Tch… you suck at every exam, Ugly Duckling! Stop whining… you're giving me a headache," snapped the raven haired boy who is sitting next to Ruka. Natsume Hyuuga had his manga on his face and his two legs on the table. The auburn glared at him.

"Uh, whatever Hyuuga… I don't suck at every subject. I am just not good in Additional Maths and Maths… that's all… _kyah! Annoying person…_" said Mikan (who has always been the fifth in class! She's smart now! The top 5 student is Natsume, Hotaru, Iinchou, Ruka and Mikan!) as she rolled her eyes on him.

"Whatever, strawberries…" said Natsume under his manga. Mikan pouted angrily.

"Such an idiot pervert," snorted Mikan in a low voice.

"I heard that, Ugly Duckling!" said Natsume again.

"Whatever Hyuuga, you bloody pervert! People like you should be jailed for harassing and being such a pervert!" said Mikan as her voice grew louder by the minute.

"Tch… it's not my fault I touched your boobs by accident…" chuckled Natsume in a small voice.

"Is too!" screamed Mikan as she stood up and threw the manga from his face. Natsume gave her a death-stare. His lower lips was slightly swollen as there was a cut which was about to heal. (Not caused by paper-cut! It's other reason… you'll know it soon…)

"Don't think I'll get freaked out with that stupid stare of yours, Hyuuga!" sneered Mikan. He put his legs down and calmly put his hand on the table… but the staring competition is still on!

"It's your fault you ran onto me every morning," snapped Natsume.

"Argh! It-is-NOT! I bet you have always been waiting for me to check on my panties every morning!" Mikan snapped back.

"Pff… as if… there's many girls in this school who wore much better underwear than you, childish strawberries. I would rather sneak up to them than—" Natsume stopped. _Now I sound like a bloody freaking pervert…Tch_ He looked away and put the manga back on his face as he put his legs up on the table again. Ruka Nogi was speechless. He had a shocked look and a red face as he stared at the auburn who is sitting on his lap (Japanese sitting style (the polite one when they sit on the cushion); **facing Natsume**—not facing Ruka) as she glared at Natsume.

"Than what, pervert? Did 'cha hear yourself huh, **pervert**? _Ba-ka he-n-ta-i…(I-di-ot per-vert)_" mocked Mikan into his ears. Mikan smirked in satisfaction. _I got him good this time…_ she told herself. She was about to get off from the blushing Ruka when someone pulled her hair which she had tied into **a** ponytail.

"Itai(Ouch)!" whimpered Mikan as she fell back. Now Mikan had her body laid on Ruka's lap and her head on Natsume's lap. Ruka froze. He just couldn't believe that his secret crush was actually lying down on his very lap. _POFF!_ …and his face turned super-red! From a few seat ahead; in the very noisy class whom all of them are persuading Iinchou to ask Kyo-sensei (my character), their Additional Mathematics teacher, to postponed the sudden exam again; Hotaru Imai was started to hear the faint—almost quiet 'POFF'. Her eyes grew in excitement but her emotionless face didn't express her emotion. Her heart beats faster as though she had run a thousand miles… as she muttered continuously under her breath 'money… money… baby come to me…'. She took the camera out from her bag and ran as fast as thunder to the back of the class (anime style!).

SNAP! SNAP! SNAP!

She took at every corner and angle; non-stop! Her mind raced as she couldn't help thinking about just one thing… _I'm gonna be rich!_ She knew that those photos of the blushing Ruka and the angry Natsume and the petrified Mikan would worth M-I-L-L-I-O-N-S! _MUAH HAHHAHAHHAHA! _She laughed in her head. She just couldn't wait to sell it especially to 'RUKAXNATSUME Fan Club' and 'The Secret Fan Club of MIKAN SAKURA' (members in this club are all boys). Since the class was too noisy and everyone was busy debating with Iinchou who is now crying waterfall tears as his classmates forced him to go to the bad-tempered orange-haired Kyo-sensei (imagine Kyo Souma from Fruit Basket—that's him!) to beg him to postpone the exam; Natsume, Ruka and Mikan didn't realized that Hyperactive Hotaru was taking every shot of them.

"So what if I'm a hentai (pervert), Ugly Duckling? I'll do whatever I like… It's my business. Not your's… so buzz off… _got that?!"_ said Natsume dangerously as he stared at the petrified Mikan. Mikan didn't answer him.

"UN-DER-STOOD?!" repeated Natsume through gritted teeth as he pulled her bra string and let go; causing it to hit her body with a 'snap!'… Now, creases of anger formed on Mikan's face… breathing heavily… she's gonna explode!

"KYYYYYYAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!" she screamed as she punched him on his face for the **second** time of the day, causing his lips to bleed again (just read on… the first punch is coming soon…). The class went silent at once as they heard her scream. They went to look what had happen but all they saw was:

-Mikan sitting in her place; looking angry as she looked at the other way (not at Ruka and Natsume) with her arms fold on her chest.

-Ruka who was still frozen in his seat… jaw slightly dropped with red face.

-Natsume who had his left arm on the table with his left hand covering his bleeding lips; looking angry as he looked out at the window.

How about Hotaru? Well, she is sitting in her sit innocently with a small smirk on her face (fringes hid her eyes—indicate evilness); congratulating herself for the greatest achievement of all ages!

"What the hell?" wondered Koko as he tried his best to listen to their (Natsume, Ruka and Mikan) thought but he couldn't. He knows that the three-star Mikan Sakura had nullify her surrounding. _Mau (Jeez)… I wish Mikan would just stop nullifying just for once!_ Thought Koko as he punched his fist.

"Tch… not again…" sighed Natsume as he remembered how he got the first punch of the day.

* * *

FLASHBACK

"What the hell? It's eight past ten and that polka-dots isn't here yet!" thought Natsume furiously as he stood at the usual corner of the corridor where he always wait to do his bumping-to-Mikan-to-know-what-childish-underwear-she's-wearing-today routine. _Boy… she is surely late today!_ He thought as he slipped his hands into his pockets and lean on the wall. Just then, he heard a familiar shriek. _Haha… she's here! _Thought Natsume excitedly. (SUCH A PERVERT!)

"Get off me!" he heard Mikan's voice cried. His eyes widen. _Is she in danger?_ He asked himself as 101 thoughts of the possible event is happening to her now, pass in his mind like a slideshow. But the last thought was disturbing when he imagined a group of boys had her cornered and wanted to rape her! _That's it! I'm coming Mikan! _…and he ran.

Meanwhile, Mikan was struggling as some strain of her newly trimmed hair stuck in between the hinge of the window panel.

"Great! I hate this new hair-cut!" she thought furiously. _Why did I even bother to go to the barber yesterday?_ She wondered. Then, she remembered that she cut some strain of her hair which got stuck at Natsume's watch yesterday. _Oh yeah! That baka (idiot) was the only bloody reason why I have to get my hair cut!_ She thought again as she struggled to loose her hair again. Mikan's hair is not as long as before where it was reached her bottom. Now it is only eight inches shorter. _I am so gonna be late! Argh! _She told herself.

"Get off me!" she shrieked at the hinge, as she struggle even more. _Next time, I am going to tie my hair… only into one ponytail of course, before that stupid bastard would burn my ribbons again if I tied into two…Hn!_ At last, she manage to let her hair loose and she felt relieved. She turned and was about to run towards the classroom when suddenly she was Natsume is running towards her! …and he couldn't stop in time!

DUP!!!

They knocked each other on the head. Groan and whimpered was let out from their mouth.

"I-ta-I (Ou-ch)…" groaned Mikan as she rubbed her head and opened her eyes… and gasped in horror! Natsume was on top of her, too was whimpering but his left hand was on her right breast! Natsume opened his eyes; still rubbing his head with his right hand, balancing with his left… was puzzled to see the horror that struck on her face. _Huh? _He then followed her eye trail at where she was staring at and saw his hand on… _shimate (shit)!_ Gasped Natsume. He didn't know what to do or what to say.

"Tch… never knew an ugly duckling like you have such a nice boobs!" was all that he could (bloody) say! Mikan stared at him disbelievingly and pouted angrily.

"KYYYYAAHHH!!!!" she screamed and gave him a punch on his handsome face. Natsume was thrown sideways.

"DAI KIRAI, HENTAI HYUUGA! (I REALLY HATE YOU, PERVERT HYUGGA!)" she cried and ran towards the classroom. Natsume was left alone; shocked as he wiped the blood that oozing out from the cut on his lower lips… _whoa… she's strong…_

END OF FLASHBACK

* * *

END OF CHAPTER

* * *

ME: Truthfully, I always wanted to put some of the scenes here in my one-shot story MTV WANNA COME IN? which I did not long time ago… but I couldn't as it doesn't fit in. that made me sad… but now… I am glad that I could put those scenes here in this chapter! AND OH—GOMENASAI!!! I hope this chapter don't suck a lot… I know it's kindda pervert but… well.. I dunno… sorry…! Just hope you readers like it… 

Oh yeah… I updated this story because of my friends here in school and sunflower22! Sunflower22, this update is for you… cause I felt bad for saying 'NO' to you in youtube… sob sob… Hope you ENJOYED THE STORY!!! Please review!!!

Thanks to all the readers who had motivated me to write this chapter!!

ladalada

chinesecutie07

GuardiansofOrion

Neko246

Funabisenu

burden27

Aelita18

Misaki-chan

novachipsalice

I-LoVe-AnImEsSs-

melissa1995

-Pampered-Princess03-

oO0OoyummyflakesoO0Oo

XXMikanXX


	5. Naruki, Narumi and the secret meeting!

* * *

Chapter 5 Naruki and Narumi, and the secret meeting! 

BANG!!

The fist of the president of 'The Secret Fan Club of Mikan Sakura' throbbed painfully on the wooden meeting table. Yes… this fan club too had their own secret room for their secret fan club meetings because if the boys are known to like the 'ugly duckling' which they all knew in heart she is as pretty and kind-hearted as an angel; they would be hated and alienated for liking the girl. The air of the room was so still and cold. 200 pairs of eyes of the secret fan club looked at him in worry and anger yet sadness still linger in the corner of their eyes. His silver eyes squinted as he sees a picture among all other pictures stacked on each other, sold by their only source, Hotaru Imai. The creases of anger form on his handsome face as his silver hair shadowed his eyes…

"That bastard…" he said quietly in an angry voice. His eyes trail from picture to picture of the pretty auburn, smiling, laughing and pouted cutely. His face softens for a moment until he saw the same picture that shot his anger rise up to the top!

BANG!!

All the boys in the room startled but their lips thin as they were afraid to see the president in such mood. He stared at the picture which he had banged his fist on, the picture of Natsume who fell down on top of Mikan and touched her breast…

"That bastard had gone just too far…" he said darkly. "We seriously must do something about this…"

"B-but Daiki…" began his best friend, Kenta Saburo but he stopped at once when the president gave him a sharp stare.

"What is it, Kenta?! All of us had to keep our mouth shut and do nothing whenever we saw she was bullied by that bastard… whenever he call her names… whenever she was thrown away by others… whenever she—ARGH! CURSE THAT FUCKED UP SON OF A BITCH HYUUGA!!!" he screamed as he threw the stack of pictures at the side of the table. Daiki Katsuro (my character. Also appeared in chapter 2 together with his friends; Kenta, Shin and Akira), the president and the only special star student of the club, raised his head up a little; stare angrily at the middle of the table where two glass of water was. His eyes winced a little and—

BLAST!

The glass was shattered into pieces but did not fall on the ground. Instead the water which was once a liquid, now decorated on the table as ice of a masterpiece of a blasting bomb with the shattered glass was frozen together in it. His members stared at him fearfully. Shin Nobu (my character) decided to talk for him.

"Does anyone have any suggestion to go against this bastard or anything to help our beloved Mikan?" he asked as he approached beside Daiki.

Silence.

"Anyone?" he called out again.

Silence.

But then they heard a chuckle. Every boy's eyes darted towards the source… even from the dangerous glare of Daiki too. A long (shoulder length) blonde middle high school division boy with girly purple eyes sat comfortably on his chair with his left leg folded on the other; had his left hand covered his grin.

"Yes???! Can you please tell us what is it that you find it so amusing about, huh boy?" said Daiki-senpai dangerously. The blonde shook his head a little as he put his hand down, revealing a wide smile on his face.

"No… it's just that… I just can't believe that you hate your classmate—that Hyuuga so much and yet you can't do anything to him…" he chuckled. Daiki lips thinned and he folded his arm.

"Well… it's because I can't find his weakness, of course… we all know that we had tried… or can I say **I **have tried many things to make him stay away from Mikan but he just couldn't stop his annoying habits—" explained Daiki but the blonde cut him through.

"—because he is much stronger and wiser than you, isn't it, senpai?" smirked the blonde. Gasped could be heard in the room. Eyes of the boys widen in dismay and anger as they couldn't believe what the blonde had said.

"Why YOU…?! HOW DARE YOU!!" screamed Daiki. Akira Souma stopped him from throwing himself onto the blonde to have a fight.

"OY! DAIKI! STOP IT!" he said loudly at his friend. Daiki stopped and gave him a sharp glare. Akira turned to the blonde.

"Well… if you have not notice yet, you are in the Mikan Sakura fan club… and I bet that all of the boys here from all division, is very very very piss off with you now…. I believe there would be an explanation for your stupid remarks or—" began Akira who is trying to keep his cool, he snapped his finger twice and Shin stood beside him.

"—I could just ask my friend here to just _erase_ your memory about this club and this incident here…" he grimaced as he stared at the blonde; hoping to see horror struck on his face but instead a chuckle was heard again from him.

"WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM??!!" screamed Daiki as he began to ran towards the blonde but his three friends and the other committee held him back.

"Tch… it's just that… I want to help you… I know what must be done to help Mikan Sakura…" said the blonde clearly. Daiki stared at him; befuddled.

"Huh? Are you sure?" said Daiki calmly but doubtfully. The blonde nodded.

"What's your name?" asked Daiki again.

"Naru—_ki…_ Naruki Minoru from the physical ability class," said the blonde.

"I see, Naruki… and what is that you are suggesting?" asked Daiki as he sat on his chair.

"Well, you see… I have a couple suggestions now which I wish to share to you… first of all, be Mikan Sakura friend by exchanging your Alice stone with hers…" said Naruki.

"Exchange Alice Stone?!" asked Daiki as he started to lose his temper again.

"Yes… by doing so, she will gain trust on us… like what I did…" said Naruki as he show them a clear pink stone to them.

"This is Mikan's Alice Stone…" he said and 'ooooh' and 'ahhhh' could be heard in the class.

"How come you have her stone?" asked the middle high school secretary, Ryota.

"Well… we exchanged of course… To tell you the truth, I am a good friend of hers too…" explained Naruki. Classmates of Mikan Sakura stared at him doubtfully.

"And the best suggestion here is that, why don't we ask our beloved black-belt president to give a private training of Judo to our Mikan Sakura… Mikan could give that Natsume Hyuuga a kick or two without herself getting hurt by him like we did if we try to fight Natsume Hyuuga…" said Naruki as he smirked at the smiling Daiki who looks satisfied with the idea.

"Training huh?" said Daiki as he smile at the idea of he and Mikan would spend time together.

"Demo (but) Daiki… What would people say if they saw Mikan is with you???" asked Kenta alertly. Daiki slapped his forehead.

"Argh! This is all that Hyuuga's fault for giving her such name and status! But, Kenta… I really really want to do this for Mikan…" said Daiki as he bit his lower lip. Naruki laughed.

"Oh my… in case you have forgotten, this school is not 10m wide, senpai! Why don't you train her at the open field in the middle of the forest there? I did my training there too, last time…" said Naruki as he tried his best to suppress his laughter (which he failed) in front of the offended senpai.

"Tch… okay okay… stop laughing will yea'?" snapped Daiki at once. The atmosphere which was still before is now suddenly felt cheerful as the boys would started to talk about the training; wishing that it would be them who train Mikan.

"So, Daiki… when would you start?" asked Ryota, the secretary. The noisy room turned silence at once as everyone was eager to hear the reply.

"Tch… tomorrow of course! Okay minna (everyone)! Meeting number 1798's o-ver! So, see you all later!" announced Daiki and slowly the room began to empty. Ryota had finished packed his paperwork ran towards Naruki.

"Oy! Naruki! Wait up!" he called and Naruki swiveled and stop eruptly.

"I'm Ryota. Same division as you too…" began Ryota as he held his hand to shake.

"Naruki—" paused Naruki as he took his hand and shake but he seems to forgotten his last name. Ryota ignored his expression.

"Naruki, can I ask you something?" asked Ryota as he stared at the purple eyes.

"Yes yes… why not?" smiled Naruki.

"Where do you seat in class? I don't even see you in class at all. Honestly, I don't remember any of my classmates named Naruki… are you new here or what?" asked Ryota. Naruki panicked.

"Ano (err)… I think I have to go now…" said Naruki quickly as he ran out of sight; leaving the puzzled Ryota behind. Naruki ran out of the secret builing which was created by Kenta who had the Alice of creation and now invisible by Akira's Alice of Invisiblity. Naruki ran towards the teacher's room through the dark corridor of the semi full moon night. Once he reached there, he turned the lights on; gasping and feeling slightly dizzy as he sat on Narumi-sensei's table.

"Tch… that was so close…" he sighed and took a black beg under the table. He unzips the bag and took out Narumi-sensei's clothes. He then walked towards the toilet; still sucking the sweet in his mouth. He took off his school uniform and put on Narumi-sensei clothes while humming a song. Then, he stared at his reflection after he spat the sweet away into the bin. Suddenly, Naruki felt pain all over his body.

"Argh!" he whimpered as he knelt down to suppress the pain. He felt his limbs grew slightly longer and he felt taller. His long blonde hair grew a little and his childish voice deepens a little. After a while, he felt the pain had subsided. Naruki stood up and stare at his reflection.

"Ah! Welcome back Narumi!" he chirped at this reflection.

"Glad Hotaru Imai's invention really works well on me!" he said again as he stared at a couple more sweet on his palm. He walked out of the toilet just to find a handsome dark haired man leaning against the wall.

"Tch tch Naru-san… don't tell me you ate that sweet again to sneak to that fan club again, did you?" chuckled Misaki-sensei. Narumi-sensei smiled widely at him.

"Ne (Well)… I just can't help it… it is so fun to see them actually love my beloved daughter…" said Narumi-sensei.

"Tch… Foster daughter you mean…" snapped Misaki-sensei. The smile of Narumi-sensei face disappeared with a swift replacing a frown.

"Aw… don't be like that…" said Narumi-sensei as he sat on his chair.

"Hey, Naru… you used your student to create some kind of sweet which could make a person to be younger or older by sucking that sweet—"

"Yeah yeah I know… so cool huh??" cried Narumi-sensei happily; ignoring the depressed Misaki-sensei (dark background, dark strokes and shadow under his eyes, throbbing vain, and three fire (depress) ball on his head—anime style).

"What the hell? It is bad for us teachers! Narumi!" scolded Misaki-sensei.

"Mau (Jeez)… why so moody, Mimi?" asked Narumi-sensei cutely. Misaki-sensei stared at him in horror (dark strokes under eyes, sweating tremendously, super-doper Goosebumps and throbbing vain appeared on forehead—_anime style!)_

"Mimi?!" he gasped disbelievingly as he was addressed with that girly-perturbed name.

"Did anyone tell you that you are a very weird and stupidly annoying perverted gay in the whole wide world, Narumi???" he said loudly with his left eyebrow raise up high. Narumi went closer to him and laid his hand on his cheek, which gave him another strike of the super doper Goosebumps (anime style).

"Always…_ from you, Mimi…"_ said Narumi-sensei seducing as he was about to kiss him! Misaki-sensei freaked out and he shook tremendously (anime style).

"G-g-g-get a-a-a-away f-f-f-from m-m-m-me,y-y-you g-gay!!" he stammered and sped off (anime style); leaving the depressed Narumi-sensei alone…

"Mou… and I was just almost kiss him…" he pouted sadly. But then he remembered about the meeting which cheered him up.

"Ah! At last… I just couldn't wait to see Natsume's reaction if he found out about the training and that handsome-handsome Daiki be with my Mikan-chan!" he said excitedly as he clapped his hand. Yes... Narumi-sensei had always known about Natsume's feeling towards Mikan... and all Narumi-sensei could say is: _I just can't wait!_

END OF CHAPTER

* * *

Me: Ah! Gomenasai!! I know that there is nothing about Natsume and Mikan here… and I bet you were expecting it! and this chapter is kindda long... should shorten it a bit... So so so so sorry!! But hey! Look at the bright side… we will be having a very very jealous Natsume Hyuuga at the next chapter! Cant wait to write about their fights and all!! So please please review… the more I get it, the faster I'll update! ;p hehehhe.. I'll check my error later... 

Thanks to those who reviewed…

-kennex-

blackcat0707 ----- classmate!

swapai bakawaii

I-LoVe-AnImEsSs-

cute-azn-angel

Norlyn Jean ----- buddy!

Neko246 ----- buddy!

ChibiRukiaChan

blissfulmemories

ladalada ----- buddy!

blissfulmemories

XXMikanXX

sakura206

oO0OoyummyflakesoO0Oo

melissa1995

burden27

Misaki-chan

-Pampered-Princess03-

smalltaz


	6. Prince Charming and the sleeping beauty

Chapter 6 Prince Charming and Sleeping Beauty

* * *

Daiki's POV/SIDE (I won't use the term 'I' for the POV. Instead, I would write it as more detail to his side... his feelings...) 

Lifeless...

Tiredness...

A forlorn feeling...

Lovelorn..._sigh..._

Daiki Katsuro was walking alone under the veil of moonlight of the late summer... He was the last person to leave after the meeting. The zephyr of the night blew on his handsome face as his amber-coloured wavy hair (think of Wolfram from Kyou Kara Maoh/ God Save Our King) sway along the wind...

"How if she doesn't want me... If she say 'no' if I tell her that I want to give her some private lessons of Judo... Tch..." he doled. Daiki was so worried and his unawareness of having _puberty_ had striked again made him emotionally unstable. _I really want to help her... and I too want her for myself because..._ the gush of wind suddenly blew harder sweeping the dried leaves on the forest floor... On this very night, at ten thirty PM thirty three second, the twentieth of August of the year two thousand and seven, Daiki Katsuro had really comfirmed about his feelings towards the auburn... His bangs covered his cyan eyes as his spirit lifted to help her more, to be with her _itsumo_ (forever)...

"I can do it... because Mikan--"

"Huh? How do you know I'm here...?" asked Mikan who appeared before the Sakura Tree, made Daiki got the shocked of his life ( Eyes widen, strokes under eyes, black shodow under eyes, messy hair, shocked expression, held his 'heart' from jumping out from his chest, heart beating at 2000 rate per minute... _anime style_).

"Mikan!" he said loudly as he stared at her with extreme surprise. Mikan pouted befuddlely.

"Ano... Why are you so shocked to see me here? I thought you knew I'm here..." she told him as she folded her arms. Daiki straighten up at once and put his million dollars smile at her.

"Eh... of cource I knew you were here, Sakura... demo(but)... what are you doing here...aren't you suppose to go to sleep or something?" asked Daiki as he approached her. Mikan smiled at him as she sat under the infamous Sakura Tree.

"Yes... Demo... I can't sleep... So, I decided to take a walk...moreover, I am waiting for someone... That person told me to be here if I can't sleep," said Mikan as she patted the ground beside her to invite him to sit beside her. Daiki gasped quietly. He felt honoured and appriciated. He blushed as he took the seat beside her. But the fact that she was waiting for someone was making him burst into jealousy.

"How about you? Naze koko ni (Why are you here)?" she asked as she turned to look at him. Daiki felt wierd as this is the first time he was actually having a true conversation with the girl whom he had like since they were little. The thought of Natsume gave her the nickname--Ugly Duckling, pissed him off. _Kusso! (Shit)_

"Katsuro?" blurted Mikan as he seems space-out for a moment.

"Ah-Gomen(Sorry), Sakura... I was... just wondering about something... hehe," he laughed shakily as he scratched his un-itchy head.

"Just call me Mikan, Katsuro... we're classmates for heaven's sake..." chuckled Mikan as she felt wierd when one called her Sakura. Upon this, Daiki started. His head hung as he blushed... _She just asked me to call her by her name..._

"Mikan..." he said quietly while his bang covered his eyes. _This is just too good to be real..._

"Hm... Katsuro?" he heard Mikan replied.

"Call me... Daiki..." he added. He felt warm fingers ran through his cold fingers. He looked down and saw Mikan's hand was in his.

"Doushita no( What's the matter), Daiki? You look tired..." she asked with concern carved on her pretty face. Daiki couldn't help himself anymore...but he had to hold himself back... he felt like he was tied by a piece of a very fragile and thin string which was the only thing to hold him from wanting to kiss that rosy lips...

"Mikan... don't you ever cared whenever people called you 'Ugly Duckling'?" he asked quickly as he stared hard on the brown earth. He heard a soft gasped from her and then silence rolled over them for a moment...

"I would be lying if I said no..." she chuckled as she hugged her knees. Daiki turned to look at her. The sight of her hugging her knees was _cute._ But it would be prettier if she just could wear more decent clothes... Mikan was a tomboy, so she was wearing a white baggy long sleeve shirt with baggy jeans with her hair tied into a messy bun.

"It really does hurt me that they call me that name... especially that Hyuuga..." Daiki winced upon hearing the name.

"That's okay Mikan... He's a stupid guy... trust me, if the only person who deserve to die in a cruel pain and humilliation... that's him..." chuckled Daiki as he poured the anger of his heart out. Mikan silence told him otherwise.

"Natsume does not deserve that at all, Daiki..." said Mikan; made him shock to hear it. It was his first time hearing her calling Natsume by his first name... it was Mikan's first time too after fourteen years...

"Nani sore (What the hell?) Mikan! Are you crazy? Didn't you see or acknowledge the fact that he was the only person on Earth who actually made your life a hell is that Hyuuga!?" said Daiki in bewilder. Mikan chuckled.

"Hontou (really)???" she said sarcastically and chuckle again.

"Eventhough that Hyuuga is aku akuma (evil satan) demo... sometimes... even on the darkest moment of my life, I sometimes felt his presence wasn't for just mocking me or anything..."

"Then? What else he'd be there for you? Get the pleasures from your suffering and all???!" said Daiki through gritted teeth as he started to lose his patience...

"_Chuckle..._ you're funny... no, he's not like that...I was my fault to be silly and ugly... He was just telling the truth about myself... I was happy to know that someone out there were telling us a bitter truth when they would risk thier friendship to say it out... So Hyuuga was only telling me the truth. I'm ugly and I accept it," said Mikan as she smiled at him. Daiki slapped his forehead. He just couldn't believe that she would say such thing... or can we say that she misinterpreted Natsume's _real_ attention...

"Ugly?" he laughed shakily.

"Hm?" replied Mikan and Daiki slapped his forehead again. (He wasn't calling her ugly at all)

"Doshite Kami-sama (Why god)... Mikan! Onegai (please)... You are not ugly! Truthfully, you're not ugly at all! As a matter a fact, you are the most prettiest here... and I--" he stopped eruptly. Mikan was staring at him in bewilderment. _Kusso! I say just too much! _Just then, Mikan started to laugh uncontrollably. Daiki stared at her in puzzlement.

"Na! (Hey)... What's funny? and do tell me why that Hyuuga should not get the worst punishment in the world!?" he asked feeling irritated. Mikan laughter turned into giggled and she smiled at him.

"Datte( because)... Your words... Me? Pretty? hahahha!!!" she laughed again but it was muffled by something. She couldn't remember how those cold lips could be on hers... biting softly on her lips... seeking permission to explore... to deepen... but it felt wrong... so wrong to her... it doesn't felt like the same lips that she used to feel whenever she was asleep under that very Sakura Tree... whenever she sleep in the library... whenever she fell asleep in the empty classroom... whenever she had to go to Natsume's room to do assignment together as they are both partners and accidently fell asleep there too...

Mikan pushed Daiki away. Her bangs hid her eyes.

"Gomenasai, Daiki demo... I have to go..." she said and was about to run away when Daiki took her hand.

"Matte (Wait)! Mikan... s-s-suki desu (I love you/less passionate)..." he said. The rustle of the dried leaves dragged by the wind was the only thing was heard after that... The sound of crickets beats along with his heart... he was afraid for the answer, her reply... _what would she tell? I was saying random stuff..._ He had loved her too long and the fact that he just realized it hurt him...

* * *

Mikan's POV/SIDE 

Mikan was speechless for what she had heard. She doesn't know why she was expecting those words come from someone else... from the person whom always kissed her when she was asleep... her prince charming... for she is the sleeping beauty... but heck! _I am not a sleeping beauty... but an ugly sleeping princess..._ _I-tai..._

Tears rolled down her cheek. The pain of waiting to be heard... to be loved by someone else... to be wanted... to be recieved by others... was overwhelming... in her little heart. But here, when the oppurtunity had arrived, Mikan can't say anything... she felt she wanted to hear those words from someone else... _Doshite(why)? dare (who)?_

"Matta ashita, Daiki...(See you tomorrow, Daiki)" said Mikan quietly and ran away. She couldn't look back. She let the cold hands of Daiki slips away... as she felt her pace quicken on the hard ground on the darken night. Her breathing got heavier. Her sadness sunk deeper. Her tears ran faster down her cheek.

* * *

Someone's POV 

The person whom Mikan Sakura was waiting for was there to witness the whole drama. For his crimson eyes now followed her trail. Must he just let his best friend run away like that... crying alone... the girl who hates him but yet would be his secret best friend for fourteen years... the girl who listen to his silent cry whenever he got hurt after missions even though the fact that she still hates him still haunts her... the girl who he loves with his whole life but her only pure hateness towards him becomes a thick barrier from the sight of love?

Natsume Hyuuga sighed deeply. He felt relieved that she had pushed Daiki away for kissing her. If she didn't, he would stop the mushy obscene by himself. No matter what she would do or say about it but he couldn't face the fact that there would be another guy beside him who would kiss those lips... for those lips of hers only belong to him... _mine alone..._

END OF CHAPTER

* * *

Sorry for the sadness which forms the plot of this chapter...I am very, extremely stressed out... Dunno when will a jealous Natsume would come but he will come since i have promised Khaos-chan something (That girl! Okay readers of Khaos-chan, she can't update her story due to writer's block. She told me that through youtube... been keeping in touch with her through that website since the last few months! and Khoas-chan, if you read this, I know I lied _that part _but if I tell them the truth they would kill you! hehe...)... The plan of the Judo thing... might changed in the next chapter... Mikan and Daiki will do something else i guess to make Natsume angry.

I know that i said that the second chapter of Cry from the Heart (another GA story) is the last update for these two months but I am so stressed out that i just could think of one thing that could actually make me forget my stress of homeworks and the fact that my really important exams are just like less than 42 days left... I have been studying like hell as my teachers including my tuition teacher are giving me work nonstop and also exams for these whole two months...!!!!!!!!!!!!!

so tiring... i feel like breaking down... so, **I REALLY HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER**... i have just formatted my computer and upgraded the ram... No microsoft word to check my spellings... so i am using wordpad instead...

anyway, please review... check the summary of my upcoming story (Gakuen Alice Host Club) which would come after i have finished this story and the other one in my profile which i would update it every week to add new story favourites written by you or the update of the C2S... I have **deleted** 'You're mine always' due to stress... sorry accidentally following my emotions... Sorry to those who had review that story... Glad to get 20+ reviews for that 3 chapter story but i just have to...

Listening to: The Kill by 30 second to Mars, Amrita (XXXHOLIC/TSUBASA CHRONICLE) by Yui Makino, Incomplete by backstreet boys (whoa... long time since i've heard to this song), Call me when You're sober by Evanescence, Fairytale Gone Bad by Sunrise Avenue, Itsumo by Fruit Basket and Cool by Gwen Stefani---who knows that these titles would inspire you to write stories with this title...Do PM if you write one... I'll definately read it!

-SARAH 00:55 AM,1 OCT 2007-

Thanks to those who reviewed:

nichilovesanime101

Norlyn Jean ---------------------------------------BUDDY!

GuardiansofOrion

Neko246 ---------------------------------------BUDDY! Sorry if this chapter sucks...

Bacaforeva

ladalada ---------------------------------------BUDDY!

cute-azn-angel

black moon-silver sun

burden27

melissa1995 --Hope you find this story interesting...

Caritate

sunflower22 ---------------------------------------BUDDY!

-Shad0wpLay-

I-LoVe-AnImEsSs-

AzurEaquA

Misaki-chan

I have learnt my lesson not to write chapters when I am depressed... So sorry if this chapter sucks!

* * *

Oh My Goodness... I just realized that this chapter is not supposed to be like this... but since you readers say its fine... then... looks like i have to just let this chapter be as what it is... the plot that i want it to be is not this... the plot here is for my manga but... ah... nevermind then... if you like it then its okay... arigato...


	7. One hour and Thirty Minutes!

* * *

Chapter 7 One hour and thirty minutes?! 

Mikan was awake for the whole night. Everytime she closes her eyes, all she could she see is darkness and empty and she is afraid of total darkness... Her eyes shot opened at once. She is just so confused.

* * *

Mikan POV

Why can't I just accept Daiki? I mean... who is this 'prince charming' am I waiting for? Why do I always have this feeling that my lips had been kissed before by someone else? Isn't Daiki my first kiss? He just kissed me, isn't it?

"ARGH!" I screamed into my pillows. I found this thoughts are extremely annoying. My eyes just wouldn't shut and my mind isn't bring me to my wonderful slumberland... Everytime I felt asleep, all I could see is that annoying face of Natsume Hyuuga smirking at me... admitting that he was the one who had kissed me all this while... SO ANNOYING!!! THAT PERVERT! THAT ANNOYING BRAT! THAT--_ARGH!!! _I channelled my anger towards my innocent and lifeless pillow.

_Punch. Punch. Punch._

Why on earth am I angry by just looking at his face..._even though he is in my dream?_ I let that thought ponder in my mind as I slowly dragged into slumberland which I knew that it wouldn't be a nice trip...

* * *

NORMAL POV

Mikan startled as she dreamt Natsume had bullied her infront of the school hall to do a belly dance which she had refused so much not to do it. It was only five fourty five in the morning and Mikan can't sleep anymore. She walked towards the bathroom and took--which she thought, a_ long _hot shower. By the time she got ready for school, it was just six but Mikan being Mikan didn't noticed this when she walked out the room. She let herself walked down the empty and dimly litted corridor of the dorm towards her class. And as she walked into a corner...

* * *

NATSUME POV

I just got back from that stupid mission number 998 and the clock showed five thirty in the morning. _DAMN!_ I just slept for two hours during the journey back here and that stupid Persona gave me that stupid coffee to drink after that.

How on earth would I get to sleep when I was drugged with that stupid caffeinated drink! I guess I just have to get ready for school then. After almost half an hour for me to dress up, I walked out of my room and paste a small note on my door which read:

_Ruka, I've gone to class... _

_See you there..._

_-N_

Tch... The dawn just broke. Wouldn't it be nice if Polka-dots would come early so at least I could tease her or something. I wonder what imotosan(little sister) is doing now? She didn't come and talked to me for the whole week since she has Yuichi as her boyfriend... Tch...

Yet I am still single... how embarassing can that be? I felt my face redden suddenly at the thought of asking Mikan to be my girlfriend. Tch... she might reject me... she hates you, Hyuuga!! Please bear that in your mind! I slapped my forehead as I imagined myself got rejected by that auburn. Why on earth I would give her that stupid nickname? Ugly Duckling. What a stupid name to be call at when she is already so pretty...ARGH! I couldn't help myself but I felt as though the 'pain of rejection' is now chasing after me... So I ran... go away you blood-sucking-idiotic-mistress of pain of rejection! I ran towards a corner when...

* * *

NORMAL POV

DUP!!

Moan and groan was heard after that... Natsume rubbed his forehead as he had knocked on something hard on his forehead... Mikan was totally having a terrible headache as she was also got another knock when she fell on the simen floor.

"Nani sore (What the hell)?!" they blurted out together, unaware at the presence of the other until they realised that there was a double voice in that swearing word. Their eyes darted at each other.

_DID THE GOD HEARD MY PRAY WHEN I ASKED ABOUT POLKADOTS TO BE WITH ME ON THIS MORNING??? _(Natsume)

_DOES GOD HATE ME THAT MUCH TO LET ME MET HIM ON THIS TIME OF THE DAY???_(Mikan)

"ANATA(YOU)!?" they shrieked together. Mikan stood up at once and dust her skirt.

"Gomenasai(So sorry) but I have things to do... SAYONARA(GOODBYE)!" snapped Mikan and she really meant that 'sayonara' for she doesn't want to meet him anymore in her entire life!

Natsume smirked at his luck. He looked around and it was empty. The corridor was still dark and litted dimly. He took her shoulder and pinned her against the wall. Mikan gasped as she was shocked.

"What the hell are you doing, Hyuuga? Not to rape me are you, pervert?!!" screamed Mikan. Natsume gave her his meanest smirk ever.

"No one here to listen to your whining, polka-dots... Anyway, there would not be anyone to respond to your call for another-- an hour and thirty minutes, as even the earlier morning birds to arrive to class would be at seven forty..." said Natsume.

"ONE HOUR AND THIRTHY MINUTES???" gasped Mikan. She rolled her eyes.

"Just let me go, Hyuuga!" she said angrily. Natsume ignored her.

"I was there last night, Duckling... I heard everything... why did you reject that Katsuro? Wouldn'y it be great if you have a boyfriend knowing your status of being an Ugly Duckling?" sneered Natsume as he still pinning her for he doesn't want her to get away. Mikan face changed. Her bangs hid her hazel eyes and Natsume noticed the sudden change.

"Why do you care?" she said as her lips dried and she looked away from his crimson eyes. _Why am I suddenly feel so emotional???_

Natsume bit his lips. _Doesn't she know that I care about her?_

"Because..." he said as he came close towards her. Mikan felt ticklish as she felt his warm breathe was tickling her neck. She turn towards him just to find his face was coming closer towards hers. Her eyes widen.

"H-Hyuuga???" stammered Mikan as she felt scared. Natsume stopped and looked at her.

"It's Natsume to you..." he said which sends her stunned. She pushed him away but he was too strong for her...

"Not that easy for you to get rid of me, Mikan..." he said quietly. Mikan was totally hurt inside.

_Must he always play around with my feelings like this?_

_Isn't that enough if he had so many girls after him and why don't just choose them to do his dirty works..._

_Do I look like a mistress in his eyes?_

_Do I look like the person who he would feel like hugging when he felt like it, being a pervert when he want to be one, or now... want to kiss when he want to feel like it?_

"Aishiteru (I love you), Mikan..." he said as he cupped her chin and pressed his lips on hers. Tears ran down her cheek...

_I-tai... (It hurts)_

_That you are kissing me now when I know it felt so fimiliar..._

_To know that you had been kissing me all this while and saying all the sweet stuff to just say it for I know you want to do it driven by your desire, your lust!_

_Dai Kirai ne, Natsume (I hate you so much, Natsume)..._

Mikan tried to push him away but Natsume deepens his kiss.

_I am not your mistress... I am a girl who just wanted to be heard..._

_To be loved for real by those who meant it..._

_You have no right to say your love to me when you don't mean it..._

Mikan tried to pushed him away but her hands which was once before on his chest to push him away, is now around his nape...

She's kissing him back for a reason she doesn't clearly understand... maybe the fact that he was a good--_no,_ excellent kisser is a part of the reason...

But it hurts... deep inside she could hear her heart shattered into million pieces as she realised the fact that she was kissing with her enemy...

The person she hated the most...

The person whom she would still care of whenever she found him hurt after his missions and would aid him even though the fact of she is still hating him, haunts her...

The fact that he took her hiding bush when they were four and called her 'Ugly Duckling' for the first time which led the others to call her so until today and she hates it...

Mikan doesn't know where she got the strenght to push him away but she did it anyway... Natsume fell hard on the ground as he heard her muttered, "Dai Kirai ne, Hyuuga... I will never forgive you..." and she ran... leaving the petrified and hurt Natsume on the floor... as the pain of rejection now had wrapped itself on him...

But he knew he had to fix his mistakes from the past...

...for calling her names and hurt her more...

...he wants her badly because he had loved her for too long and she must know that fact before the darkness could take him away for real this time...

...before the darkness would engulf him after he had comfirmed the fact that she hates him for sure...

Natsume found himself chasing after the auburn.

"Mikan!" he called but she still ran fast.

"MIKAN!" he shouted louder as his pace got faster... Mikan ran as she cried quietly as she tried to lose Natsume...

_It hurts too much Natsume..._

_and I hate you for playing with my feelings..._

"DAI KIRAI NE, NATSUME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Mikan but Natsume caught her arm. Mikan cried harder.

"Let me go!!" she screamed.

"Listen to me!" he shouted.

"NO!" she shouted back as she sobbed even louder.

"I really mean it when I said that I love you Mikan... I really do!" he said. Mikan was angry at herself for almost falling for him when he called her by her name.

"I don't want to listen..." she muttered as she tried to close her ears but Natsume took her hand away.

"I really do!!" he shouted. Mikan cried louder. She was too confused. She was too deeply hurt. She need comfort now... She need to see her onii-chan(big brother)...

"What the hell are you doing with her, Natsume?" asked a fimiliar voice and Natsume quickly let go of her hand. He swivelled and gasped to see a blonde haired boy was staring at them with a confusing and worried look on his fine features... beside him was a raven haired girl whom he knew that she is Mikan's best friend. Hotaru Imai was staring at him with an angry look.

"What are you doing with Mikan, Natsume? Not hurting her again, are you?" he said with a stern look at his best friend, Natsume. Ruka Nogi lips thinned as he turned to looked at the tearful Mikan Sakura who is standing behind Natsume at the front yard of their class building. Mikan never knew that they had run so far...

END OF CHAPTER

* * *

Thanks to those who had sent their reviews... arigato... 

Ne, I hope you enjoyed this chapter too... Kind of depressing too huh? I think I suck alot in every chapter too... but hey... I am trying my very best to improve! Did I do well, melissa1995? I hope I did...

Anyways, I dunno how to thank those who have sent thier reviews for my one-shot story: MTV WANNA COME IN?! (GA) and DON'T LEAVE ME, MIKAN...(GA) na... you all so kind to review and PM me even though I have finished it for a long time... arigato arigato...

Please do send your lovely lovely uki (cheerful) or sarcasm or whatever you want to review... I would be glad to recieve ideas too... ps. I'll check my typing error tomorrow... sorry for my grammatical error...

It is 1 AM by the way and I have just finished reading my Biology. So,..._hehe... _I suddenly felt like typing so I wrote this story instead after I have finished writing the other chapter for my other GA story which I had left hanging from drawing a manga of it-- Cry From The Heart (GA)! CRAP-- o-level trials is tomorrow...!

OH PLEASE READER... IF YOU ARE WRITING A GA STORY WHEREBY IT HAS AN ACIDID TASTE OF COUPLING: **ANYTHING BUT NOT **NATSUXMIKAN, RUKAXHOTARU, MIKANXTSUBASA, MISAKIXTSUBASA... PLEASE INFORM ME...i am having a lot of trouble to find for this type of stories for so long... and i would love to read it too... KINDLY TELL ME THROUGH UR REVIEW AND PM ME TOO!! READ MY PROFILE FOR MORE INFO... JA-NE!!

-Shad0wpLay-

CrystalHeart27

Norlyn Jean

yamaharuka

Neko246

burden27

nissikisses

Misaki-chan

crimsonfire3

Caritate

ladalada

melissa1995

cute-azn-angel


	8. Onii chan and his wife

* * *

Chapter 8 Mikan's Oniisan and his wife

Mikan saw this oppurtunity to run away. Since Natsume had let go off her hand for the reason she knew --to protect his_ stupid _reputation, Mikan Sakura ran as fast as she could into the woods.

"MIKAN!" she heard both of the boys and Hotaru called after her... but she ignored them and kept on running. Every pace she took, her sob got louder. She didn't care when the torns or twigs scratched her. All she care is run away from the reality world... she hates herself for being what she is now... an Ugly Duckling!

* * *

"Tch... are you happy now, huh, Hyuuga...?" snapped Hotaru dangerously as she was well known to hate him since elementary school. She took her upgraded baka gun wanted to shot it a thousand zenllion times at him but Ruka stopped her.

"Lie(no)... that's no use if you want to make Mikan come back to us... just... find Mikan, can you please Imai..." said Ruka pleadingly. Hotaru stared at him. She doesn't like the fact that she had to listen to him and he had stopped her from shoting her baka gun to Natsume... but for Mikan, she just have to... (I know... OOC)

Hotaru took her cellphone out and dailed a number. Ruka stared at her bewilderedly.

"Do you think that by calling her she would come?" chuckled Ruka. Natsume had his bang hid his crimson eyes wanted to walk away but Hotaru stopped him.

"Stay right where you are, you damn bloody idiot" she snapped and then turned towards Ruka, "I'm calling her Oniisan(big brother)... He'll know better what to do..."

"I guess you have to cancelled that call, Imai..." said a deep voice and three of them swivelled. There stood before them; a handsome navy haired man in his early twenties, smiled at them as the dawn had crept revealing the star sticker under his left eye.

"Tsubasa-senpai..." gasped Ruka. "What are you doing here?" Tsubasa Andou smiled at the blond.

"Ne(Well)... Since it is holiday in Paris, my wife and I had decided to come here to met my only cute little sister... is that wrong, Ruka-kun?" asked Tsubasa.

"Where is your wife?" asked Hotaru.

"Ah... Misaki's unpacking our stuff in my house here (outside the academy)... where is Mikan? She's not in her room..." said Tsubasa as he scratched his un-itchy head. Natsume walked silently out of the way. He dared not to get another fight with the shadow-freak senpai as he himself is already hurt from the mission earlier. Silence rolled in after that answered his question.

"She's crying again, isn't she? I'll talk to her..." said Tsubasa as he felt his throat dried. He turned to look around but there was no Natsume around.

_That Hyuuga would get it from me!_

* * *

Mikan sobbed silently under the infamous Sakura Tree. She burried her head between her knees... ignoring everything in the world to be and feel alone... A gentle soft hand laid on her arm and she looked up at once. There, kneeling in front of her, was her brother...

"Onii-chan!" she cried and hugged him. Tsubasa was shocked to see her in such dreadful situation but he hugged her back.

"Ne ne(well well) imotosan... don't cry, Onii chan is here... shuush..." he hushed her quietly as he wiped off the tears from her pretty face. Mikan sobbed.

"Onii-chan... onegai(please)... bring me out from here... bring me out from this hell... I can't stand it here anymore... please... please..." begged Mikan. Tsubasa was surpised to hear her tone... it was full of misery... he clutched his fist hard. _That Hyuuga is damn bastard isn't he? Mikan is not enjoying her stay here in this school like I did... Beware Hyuuga... I'll teach you a very painful lesson for making my sister like this! _

"Gomenasai, Imotosan( so sorry, little sister) you know you can't just go out from this school just like that... unless you choose... do you want to go to another academy in Europe there in Paris to be with me, leaving your friends here... or do you want me to go to the principle to have a few days of holiday and enjoy out there with me and Misaki but then come back here afterwards?" Tsubasa smiled at her... asking her to decide it herself... truthfully, he would love to have Mikan to be with him in Paris than letting his sister following the family tradition for schooling here in Japan...

"I..." began Mikan as she stare at his brother's dark eyes... and smiled bitterly...

* * *

"Thank you, principle... That would be great... Thanks!" said Tsubasa as he shaked the principle's hand.

"Of course, Andou... (opps... I am still sticking with the Andou... I don't want to change his surname... It sound wierd if it is Tsubasa Sakura isn't it?) You have been one of our greatest agent student here... Hope there's no harsh feelings to make you transfer from a special ability class to dangerous class, last time (this really happened in the manga because of that idiotic Luna)," said Sakurano, the new head school priciple. Tsubasa shook his head and smiled at him.

"No no... it's okay... I was originally from that type of Alice group anyways...Okay then imotosan..." he said as he turned to look at the surprised Mikan.

"You worked for them too and got transfered???" she gasped. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I... I..." stammered Tsubasa as he doesn't want to tell her the truth.

"You are as mean as that Hyuuga, Onii-chan!" screamed Mikan as she was about to run but he took her hand.

"Gomenasai Imotosan... I just don't want you to get worried... gomen..." said Tsubasa quietly and fresh tears ran down Mikan's cheek. She ran towards him and hugged his brother dearly.

"It's okay, Oniichan..."

"Come let's go, imotosan..." smiled Tsubasa as he took her towards his black SUV. Mikan didn't bother to look back at the academy as she don't want to spoil her **three months **holiday with her brother and his wife... she doesn't want to bring her memories about the academy into her long holidays... She is grateful towards the principle to give her such long holiday because of Tsubasa's deed and her being the third cleverest girl (after Hotaru... Natsume is the best in her year) in her year (but yet still an idiotic klutz).

On top of a shady tree... a boy who had a cat mask on his face was staring at her for the last time before he took off to go to another mission... which he doubt if he could come back alive... but he know he must come back eventually because he want to see Mikan again... _I love you Mikan..._

END OF CHAPTER

* * *

OPPS... looks like this chapter is a short one huh? I hope you don't mind if I make Tsubasa as her big brother... or even if I want to create a new character... I think there would not be anyone suitable for that post except for Tsubasa himself...

Omg... i just got an idea for a new story... where Tsubasa and Mikan would be a couple.. I hope it gonna be a nice story too... _The senpai I love..._ is that title nice? I hope it is... BUT HEY! I HAVE TO FINISH THESE TWO STORY FIRST BEFORE I START ON THAT AND 'GAKUEN ALICE HOST CLUB!"!!!!

Thanks to those who reviewed...

Misaki-chan

ladalada

Norlyn Jean

ChibiRukiaChan

cute-azn-angel

Neko246

smalltaz

mookiee

claireponcherrii

JC-zala

Caritate

AzurEaquA

cute0anime0addict

melissa1995

This update is just for fun... I hope i did not suck alot... gomen if i did... Hope you readers enjoy!!

* * *

Today in school, I asked my friend, Ser Leen aka Blackcat0707 (**Reminder: this story is dedicated to her and Natsumedestiny**). I asked her if she likes the idea of Ruka and Natsume become a couple and you know what she told me... "NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! at least I could take it if Wolfram and Yuuri (Kyou Kara Maoh) become one... but them is toooooooo wierd..." that is what she said as I stared at her... _a bit offended..._.. I was just asking... no need for those long 'no'... LOL ---don't worry Ser Leen, I am okay... I've recovered fast like Tamaki from Ouran High School Host Club! wOOt!!!

PLEASE REVIEW!!!! JA NE MINNA!! ps. You will understand why I made Mikan to go on holiday for three months later... maybe in the next chapter...


	9. Mikan Makeover!

REMINDER: THIS STORY IS RATED T! or should it be M? Nevermind, I'll cencored that part then because I hate writing some -_ehem- _stuff too. Ainaa, tell me when it is you (don't let me guess who are you in your review like how Ser Leen did when she review that Don't Leave Me, Mikan story...) cause I need to put your name in my profile remember??? hehe... schoolmate friend list! Sorry for skipping school today, you two..._cough cough..._ I'm sick... LOL

Chapter 9 Mikan's makeover?!

* * *

Ruka POV

It has been a week since Natsume had gone for mission and hasn't come back yet. Aoi and I got really worried. Never in my life I have ever known that his mission would take so long to complete. As far as I could remembered, the longest it would take would be the whole night... but this? I heard a small sob beside me. I turned my head just to see the little raven haired girl was crying as tears poured down from her crimson eyes. I knelt down at the worried girl and hugged her.

"Don't worry, Aoi... Natsume's all right..." I said quietly as I patted her head to comfort her.

"Demo (but) pyon-nii... Natsu-nii had not come back yet... We have been waiting here for hours here every night and yet he still hasn't come back!" she cried. She's right... We really have been waiting here, under this Sakura Tree every night since the day he went to that stupid mission.

"Pyon-nii... where's Mikan-nee? I have not seen her for a week too? Oh no! Don't tell me she too went for mission just like oniichan did?!" she gasped in horror.

"No no... Mikan-chan went back to her oniichan(big brother)... she would be gone for just a few day..." said Ruka. _I hope she is gone for few days... isn't she?_

_

* * *

_

Normal POV

Suddenly, they heard rustle of dried leaves and broken twigs at a dark corner of the forest. It was too dark to see in this dark night as the moonlight did not shine its best as it use to as though the moon too know their misery. Ruka pushed Aoi behind him to protect her from the danger that would face them soon...

DUP!!

Both Aoi and Ruka jumped as the heard the loud thud as if someone fell on the hard ground. Their instinct told them that they have to go there... quickly for when they reached there... they saw an unconscious and fully bruised and scarred body lying down on his front on the forest floor.

"NATSUME!!"

* * *

Mikan who lying on her bed in the guest bedroom in his brother's house in Paris woke up in a startled. She panted as though she had ran a thousand miles. That dream of Natsume in a bad condition was so real that she felt so worried about him...

_Is Natsume all right?_

_Did he went for that stupid missio--_

_DANG!_

_Why am I thinking of him at this very moment? _

_That bastard..._

_I should be enjoying my holidays!!! _

She had told herself repeatedly that she must enjoy her holiday for the umpteenth time. She just couldn't help herself as she had left the school like that without informing others... not even Hotaru about her absence for three months.

But Mikan now is very pissed off too... she's pissed with her brother and his stupid wife! She stared darkly at her closed closet which she know it now bears all 'girly' clothes which she disgust. All her tomboy clothes was thrown out from her bag when she reached Paris last week... even her polka dots underwear and strawberries and...

_Punch! Punch! Punch!_

She punched her pillow with all her might as that is the only thing that she could channelled her anger to.

"Stupid Tsubasa-nii! Misaki-nee! Argh!" she said angrily as she stared disgustedly at her pink night gown. She really want her striped pyjamas back.

Worst come to worst... she got a modelling job out of the blues yesterday when she went shopping with Misaki-nee by some stupid agency. She rejected it but Misaki-nee talked for her and said an irritating ' yes!' which made Mikan stared at her clothings: a simple stringed fit plum shirt and a light pink frou-frou mini skirt..._ What makes them think that I am applying for modelling? I am not a teeny-bopper too!_

"Modelling? Me?" wondered Mikan as she sat up straight on her confortable bed.

"I'm ugly and they hired an ugly duckling for modelling? They must be somehow... working for that bastard Hyuuga isn't it? Models supposed to be tall... I'm short for heaven's sake!" grunt Mikan annoyed. Mikan puffed and laid down on her bed and let her mind wonder to the land of Nod...

* * *

"Tsubasa..." said Misaki quietly as she stared at the ceiling of her room. She was worried of Mikan and the clock showed 2.30 AM and yet she couldn't sleep. Tsubasa stirred beside her and grunt.

"What?" He was annoyed as she had woke him from his precious beauty sleep.

Misaki turned and looked at her husband who still had his eyes shut.

"Do you think it's wise to change Mikan to be a normal girl? I-I mean... she liked herself as a tomboy you know...I am worried that changing her to make her more confident and all would make her depressed and hate herself more..."

"Tch... of course we must change her, Misaki... She's like you too... Don't you think Mikan reminds you of yourself too??? Huh???" said Tsubasa as he stared at her as he started to play with her pink mushroom-coloured locks. Misaki scowled at him.

"So?!" she pouted and folded her arms and looked away. Tsubasa chuckled.

"I used to call you... hmm... what is that again...?" chuckled Tsubasa as he come near her.

_"Frumpy (_an unattractive woman who wears dowdy old-fashioned clothes) ..." he whispered into her ear and laughed and Misaki send a hard knock on his head.

"If I am a frumpy woman... then why marry me, idiot!?" she asked angrily as she pouted. Tsubasa chuckled again and seems to enjoy the little fight and the cute pout on his wife's face. He hugged her and whispered into her ear, "because I love you..." which send her blushed crimson. They kissed and the details are preserved, readers...(LOL!)

* * *

Natsume's POV

It has almost been three months and that polka-dots has not yet come back to school. Tch... where is she? Did she moved to another academy or what? Or did she went away as the answer to my... _sigh..._ I lean against the Sakura Tree as I stared down at the cold brown earth. Winter just started and this autumn had come and go and yet no Mikan...

I felt sad... this unrequited love... or can I say lovelorn... I never knew it hurts this much. If she's gone for so long, I bet she found someone else... She could be very popular in the other school as she is pretty and kind and being such a klutz is a bonus too...(OCC... I KNOW!)

It is my fault for treating her badly. I know I would regret to know if she had a boyfriend. I hurts to know that. I felt cheated. CHEATED! I punch the Sakura Tree as I channelled my frustration on to the punching and how much I regretted in doing that stupid thing. My knuckle tore and blood started to ooze out from it. Tch... how annoying but nothing is compare to the pain I am feeling now inside...

* * *

Me: sorry, no details on that part -ehem- because I find my readers could be as young as below twelve is reading this story... sorry for corrupting your innocent mind... same goes to you imotosan; minahoru and shireenpatrick! Gomenasai, Onee-chan is a very bad authoress! LOL!

and gomene to all as i know i had updated this chapter earlier but something went wrong and i updated the wrong story---my one shot instead and then when i tried to update this story... chapter 9 just vanished from my computer just like that! I was like--- OMG... and i wrote this chapter again with a totally different plot from the first one. Sorry if this chapter sucks too... The next chapter is about the Mikan's homecoming!!! haha... wonder if i use the right term for that...

**PLEASE READ MY MANGA!! ITS IN MY PROFILE... BUT BETTER TO READ IT THROUGH MY HOMEPAGE THOUGH! IT IS CALLED---'NATSUME'S BIRTHDAY PRESENT'. I KNOW I SUCK BUT STILL... DRAWING IS HARD WORK! PAGE 1 IS UP ALREADY!**

**

* * *

**Thanks to those who reviewed:

sunflower22 ---------------BUDDY!

furubarulz1996-darkangelz --- this is the first GA fanfic ever read!? OMG... you are making me nervous...

Morose2910

I-LoVe-AnImEsSs-

ANIMEFAN240

love-mikan ---jae jae jae jae jae jae... hehe.. thanks for adding me in that confusing website... LOL---------------BUDDY!

minahoru ---------------BUDDY! IMOTOSAN!

Shad0wpLay-

cute-azn-angel

Norlyn Jean ---------------BUDDY!

Neko246---------------BUDDY!

ruin princess

smalltaz

mookiee

Caritate

jeemawoo ----Do you know any fanfic which isn't NATSUXMIKAN? tell me tell me!

JC-zala

Misaki-chan

AzurEaquA

crimsonfire3 ----no of course Natsume didn't die... if he did... what would happen to this story?!!!

melissa1995--- yeah... short chapters sucks!

Please Review Minna!!! I may update soon enough!!


	10. Is that the Ugly Duckling?

Me: This story is dedicated to Natsumedestiny and blackcat0707 but only **this chapter is dedicated to ladalada!! **I told you I keep my promise!! GOMENASAI... my english sucks. T..T

Chapter 10 IS THAT THE UGLY DUCKLING?

* * *

Natsume's POV

I stared out the window of this irritatingly noisy classroom as the homeroom teacher--Tch... I mean that sissy guy, Narumi, hasn't come into the class yet. I wonder what took that idiot man this long... I took a glance of my swatch watch which now reads 8: 46 AM and boy... ain't he is late... I bet if Mikan's here, she would be glad that the teacher is late as she had always come late to class... _sigh..._ Mikan Sakura... I wonder where can she be? Tch... such an annoying person she is... leaving the school without telling anyone, even that best friend of hers... Hotaru Imai... I glared at her as I remembered the way she beat me up every time I accidently met her in random places with her super up-graded whatever that gun is called... It hurts alot and until now I could swear that my bones and muscles are still in pain...

Suddenly, perhaps that she felt my sharp glare, that evil queen Imai swivelled and gave me that famous scary ice queen stare which send shivers into my spine... I quickly look at another corner of the classroom as I shifted myself in my seat uncomfortably...

I heard an annoying fimiliar chuckle whom I know that irritating person _was reading MY F---ING MIND_! I saw Koko suddenly jumped in his seat and now feeling uncomfortable. _YES Koko... If you dare to read my mind again... I swear... I SWEAR THAT YOU CAN'T EVEN SAY THE WORD 'TOMORROW' AGAIN! _Koko swivelled and gave me an apologetical look but his face was pale and his lips whiten as he know the danger he is facing now..._ Hn... _I rolled my eyes on him.

"Are you alright, Natsume?" asked Ruka, my best friend and also that ice queen's boyfriend. I clicked my tongue and ignored him. _How could that guy could love that ice queen? Shit... at least he has a girlfriend... but me? Where has that polka-dots gone to?_ I grunt in annoyance as I stared out at the window again. _Wait... what the hell am I doing in this classroom when I could just waste my time under my precious Sakura Tree..._ I stood up at once. My stupid ex-girlfriend**s**and Ruka turned to look at me.

"Where are you going, Natsume?" asked Ruka again. I didn't bother to look at him. I heard giggles came from the stupid group of girls. Perhaps I should call one of them to waste my time with... I am _the _Natsume Hyuuga by the way... The famous playboy in school... after I got rejected by that auburn, I decided to play around with girls feelings and take advantage of thier fondness of me to be my girlfriend and dump them after I've done with them... No, I won't bring them to bed... They're pathetic... _Tch... and they're boring too..._

"Just skipping..." I answered Ruka curtly and he just replied me with a small 'oh... okay then,' I was about to leave the class when that sissy man came into the class in a hurry and asked me to go back into my seat.

"Tch... why should I, Narumi?" I asked him without looking at him. I heard a few sigh from my girl fans ... _what an annoying group of girls..._ As usual that sissy man smiled at me with that gay face.

"Because we have three new students, Natsume... well, one is not but the other two students are..." he said as he called the three _newbies_.

"Natsume... come seat here will you?" said Ruka as he patted my seat. I look at him and walked back into my seat.

"Thanks," he said. _What is that for? _before I could ask him, he answered to me as if he had read my mind.

"For listening to me and seat here again..." he finished. I felt touched but I don't expressed it on my face of course. _You are my best friend Ruka... of course I would listen to you alone..._

"Tch... whatever..." I said and put my feet on my desk to block my precious view from the only sight pollution--the sissy man, Narumi. The three newbies entered the class-- a fine stoic looking guy with silver hair with brilliant blue eyes walked into the class followed by a pretty lolishota girl who look exactly like the boy before was now staring at me with the corner of her eyes... _Hmm... maybe she would be my 101th girlfriend..._ and a very pretty well dressed auburn girl whom I knew... _oh look... it's Mikan..._ but then I realised something... _wait..._ the next thing I knew was I heard gasps from the class... I stared bewilderly at the auburn... _IT'S MIKAN... MY MIKAN SAKURA..._ the auburn smiled at the class... now looking more mature and much much more prettier that before...

WHOA... I gasped. I stared at her from her well polished shoes to her smooth fair sexy legs... to her ironed skirts... to her hot shaped body... to her well and lightly make-up pretty face, those neat and elegently locks on her auburn hair and that breath-taking smile... kind and warming smile... How could an ugly duckling could transformed into such amazingly gorgeous swan... Wow... I found myself now gulping in great difficulty and sweating uncomfortably. I realised that Ruka had poked me on my shoulder since the last five minutes...

"Natsume? oy... Natsume..." he called and I quickly looked away from the auburn and stared at him; annoyed.

"What," I answered him. He chuckled.

"I saw that expression of yours, Natsume... Don't be happy that she's here and you can get her that easily like you did with other girls..." he said quietly. I got puzzled. _What does he meant by that? _

"What makes you said that I want her? She's ugly..." I said in my usual monotonous tone..._What a lie!_. He then point me towards the girl with the corner of his eye and I followed his trail. There... as my eyes began to 'fire-up' (LOL... dunno the correct term)... as my fist began to clench tightly... as I feel myself fuming dangerously... Mikan Sakura is hand-in-hand with that stupid guy...

_So my new rival... you better beware... for I will make you regret to hold that precious hands which belongs to me!_ I heard a small chuckled in my mind and I knew that doesn't belong to Koko as I know Koko cannot speak into people's mind but only listen to them. My eyes suddenly darted towards the new girl beside the new boy. _Am I dreaming or is she actually staring at me wierdly? _

_-_

* * *

- 

NORMAL POV

The class ended as all the students now headed back to their dorm or to the cafeteria. Mikan walked back together with her boyfriend, Arata was walking hand-in-hand with the auburn and his sister, Arisu; unnotice the furious stare of a pair of crimson eyes from a safe distance.

"Tch... This really am pissing me off... How could she do this to me?" he muttered angrily. Just then, a pat on his shoulder made him jumped as his heart now raced. He swivelled and saw--

"You freaking bastard... can't you just call me name or give some sign that you are coming, Koko?!" he barked at him. Koko was taken back a little but knowing Natsume, he just ignored the remarks. It was his fault anyway to suddenly appear and scared him like that--_Natsume was stalking her_...

"Just want to remind you... that Mikan is not your girlfriend yet, Natsume..." said Koko quietly. Hearing this feels like a hard slap on his face. Natsume eyes widen. He too just realised that fact.

"I-I know that... you idiot..." he said as his lips dried. Acknowledging the fact that Mikan now has a boyfriend really hurts him. He looked at her just to witness an eyesore of that damn bastard now nibbling her ears playfully as she laughed. _Damn!_ Natsume felt rejected.

"Maybe she deserve that guy after all..." he thought. Feeling rejected, he began to walked away.

"Wait Natsume... Don't believe what you are seeing now..." said Koko as he look at Natsume with a serious face. Hearing his tone, Natsume was puzzled.

"What are you talking about?" asked Natsume. And Koko gave him a smirk... which he understood and he nod his head for they are now a partner to do a special 'mission' --well... just something do to with our Mikan Sakura and her 'beloved' boyfriend...

-

* * *

- 

Mikan's POV (Earlier that day)

Luckily Arata woke me up this morning... I was almost late for school. Silver hair, bright blue eyes, with that gentle smile which remind me a lot of Ruka-pyon, half-japanese and half french... He is my best friend... as good as Hotaru but nicer... He is my modelling manager's best friend's son... When they found out that I am an Alice, we become friends... When I told them that I am going back to Japan, Arata quickly told his parents that he and his sister wanted to transfer to Japan to be with me... and surprisingly, their parents actually agreed... Well, of course they have too as I am their best model for their runway fashion show and they trust me... _giggle..._

I dressed myself up in my school uniform and found another girl was with him... his twin sister, Arisu was sitting in my three star couch. She smiled at me.

-

* * *

- 

Normal pov

"Listen... I got a brilliant plan," said Arisu as Mikan sat down with the twins.

"My brother and I have decided to make that guy pay for what he have done to you, Mikan-chan..." said Arisu maliciously as she rubbed her hands.

"You will become my brother's girlfriend...(turn to look at her brother) _Don't worry Arata, I won't tell your idiot girlfriend Gina..._ (turn to look back at Mikan again)... and we shall make him jealous like hell... Based on my alice... I could still tell you that he still loves you, Mikan-chan..." she added. Mikan stared at her blankly.

"Um... who are we talking about again?" asked Mikan puzzled. Arisu sweat-drop as she then realised that Mikan don't know what she was talking about.

"Natsume Hyuuga, Mikan... It's that _idiot pervert _that nickname you gave him..." answered Arisu.

"Uh-oh..." Mikan hasitated. "Are you sure that is a good revenge to give to him? He's an emotionless git... You think that idiot would get jealous? I don't think so, Arisu-chan... and how if Gina come here to this academy instead and think that I am taking Arata-kun away from her for real... Well, you know how much she hated me, right? I don't know what I did to her to make her treat me like that..." said Mikan. Arata stared at Mikan apologically.

"Ah... gomene(sorry) Mikan-chan... but come to think about it... It is a good idea... you've changed a lot and seeing you the way you are now is our greatest success... Remember how you were three months ago when you were so against fashion and now... you're a swan, Mikan-chan... and with that confidence you've got now, face him and show him what you are made of now... you are strong and he must not bully you anymore... show him the real bully Mikan!" said Arata strickly. Mikan sweat-drop. Everytime they talked about Natsume, Mikan cannot help to see the reaction of the twins... as they are more angry than she is whenever they talked about him... Mikan shook her head as she saw their stare which reads 'You better do it if no Arata will force you do it with his Alice...' She gulped and agreed. Anything than being hynotized by the both special star twins who both has two alices.

-

Name: Arata Akira

Alice: Hypnotizing Alice and Ice Alice

Star: Special

Class: Dangerous Ability

-

Name: Arisu Akira

Alice: Mind-reading with mind-communicating Alice and emotion-detector ability Alice

Star: Special

Class: Latent Type (Thanks to animefreak94296929 who told me what Class Arisu should be in)

-

It is amazing for Mikan to know that the twins family are powerful Alice user and each of them possesses at least two alices. The twin generations came from those who are very involved in politics and they will be in need by the French military unit if they are serious problems happens in the country. Thier martial arts skill are very good too. Arata stoic/wild look gives others first impresion that he is not the type of person who you would like come across with and Arisu lolishota looks gives them the first impression that she is kind and sweet... but the truth is that, Arata is the sweet person which made Mikan remind him a lot of Ruka and Arisu... is just the scariest person and never underestimate her looks for judging the book by its cover is the worst thing you would ever think of... she'll beat you to death, wait... that's exaggerating but still it is true... if she hates you... you are so deadmeat... _boy, _she's fierce (These characters _might _appear again in my upcoming GA fanfic once this story finished--Gakuen Alice Host Club).

"Alright... alright... I'll do it, Okay?" said Mikan defeatedly. Arisu smiled sweetly at her.

"Yey! So... that is a good thing... So, Mikan-chan... I hope you don't mind if Arata kiss you or something okay? I want to feel the jealousy burst out from that bastard Hyuuga soul... until I feel please and all... I want to see that stupid face of him to struck in anger and he must feel very very down... and... blah blah blah..."

Mikan and Arata stare at her shakily as they felt uncomfortable as they felt the dark aura coming from the lolishota girl... but when the thought of Arata had to kiss Mikan made them blushed... for Arata has always liked Mikan but he knows that Mikan only like him as a friend, not as what he felt for her...

_"Darn.. snap out of your imagination, Arata! You have a girlfriend and her name is Gina! Mikan doesn't love you!" _thought Arata to himself... unaware of the sudden silence from his twin sister who accidently read his mind and now staring at him... _You like Mikan-chan, Arata-nii? _asked Arisu in his mind. Arata blushed as he looked away from the two girls. Mikan stared at them blankly as she had no idea what is going on... _Don't worry Arata-nii... I prefer Mikan be your girlfriend rather that that stupid Gina... I'll try to make Mikan to like you too, okay?_ said Arisu in his mind. Arata looked at her and didn't say anything. He let his sister to do anything she like because he know that no matter what he do, it is hard to talk or advise to his stubborn sister.

"So as I say just now... let my sweet sweet 32-second-older twin brother to treat you as what boyfriend do to their beloved girlfriend, okay?" asked Arisu at Mikan. Mikan doesn't like the idea but she had too agree with it.

"Okay okay... I'll do it..." agreed Mikan defeatly as she blushed and they walked towards the teacher's room to meet Narumi-sensei who was patiently waiting for them since the first school bell had rung forty minutes ago...

---END OF CHAPTER

* * *

- 

-

me: Well.. the two previous chapter were short.. and I had made up my mind to make this chapter longer... and the next one too... and the next too... hehe... don't know when the ending will come or how would it be, but hey, this is a MXN fanfic so dont worry...

Just want to tell you that there is about less than 11 days before my exams and I don't want to update for the whole month of November until my exams finished at 26 November.. I hope I won't update... because I don't want to write when my exams are near and here... please god, don't make me write now!!

Gomenasai readers but I have to do this... I don't want to go internet for the whole month but maybe I will only update the Gakuen Alice fan club in deviantart... that's all... send all the arts you want, vote Natsume or Ruka for your fav character or submit your entry and arts for the contest and I'll update for you, deviantart members but gomene... no addictive writing fanfic for this moment... It is a painful thing for me for I love writing and reading... Caritate your fanfic rocks! I hope I could read it once you have updated it... I hope... all you authors writes great fanfics and I wish I could read it but I will read it at the end of November...sob sob... KYAH! so hard not to read them but I have to hold back my temptations... LOL! **PLEASE REVIEW, MINNA! **JA NE!

-

* * *

- 

Thanks to those who had review for the previous chapter! very appriciate it...

j531823

adrinazailan90 (schoolmates---Ainaa!)

BiTtEr-SwEeT-cHeRrY

ANIMEFAN240

love-mikan (BUDDY!!)

yamaharuka

strawberry93

sunflower22 (BUDDY!!)

minahoru (IMOTOSAN AND BUDDY!!)

ladalada (BUDDY!!)

cute-azn-angel (BUDDY!!)

-Shad0wpLay- (BUDDY!!)

crimsonfire3 (BUDDY!!)

melissa1995

babee-angel

Neko246 (BUDDY!!)

burden27 (BUDDY!!)

JC-zala (BUDDY!!)

PLEASE REVIEW MINNA... HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER... GOMENE IF I SUCK...


	11. Jealousy vs Love

THIS STORY IS DEDICATED TO NATSUMEDESTINY AND SERLEEN A.K.A BLACKCATO7O7

Me: After my sister read this story, we had a short conversation about it.

-

shireenpatrick(Hani): oneechan, um... can i ask you something?

Me: Yeah? What is it? Don't tell me you are actually want to critic my story... T...T

shireenpatrick: Um... well... there are **numerous **grammatical error of course but...

me: T...T That. Hurt. Hani.

shireenpatrick: Natsume.

Me: huh? Natsume? What's wrong with him? Is he OOC?

shireenpatrick: You say he has 100 girlfriends within three months. What did he do with them?

me: shooot me... and what a funny question you are asking me. How would I know what he is doing with them.

shireenpatrick: I wanna know... (looking at me with those adorable eyes). How does he get so many girlfriends? Its like average of 1.1 girlfriend a day. (my sister has always get straight A's and scores above 90 marks... unlike me...T...T)

me: hani-imotosan (I call her hani because her personality is so like Hunny-senpai from Ouran High School Host Club and her name is Shireen Haniza) Don't you think that you are a little too young to know about that... -snigger-

shireenpatrick: -eyes shone in the dark, evil glare yet deathly...which really really freaks me out... seriously no joke- I am your sister and also your reader. Give me what I want to know. Write it. N.O.W. _or I'll tell Daddy about... ehem... this story...a--..._

Me: -slap hani's mouth shut- y-y-yess ma'm...! RIGHT AWAY!! T...T

-

-

So here it is... a chapter just to fit in how Natsume flirt and what did he do to his girlfriends... is all in this chapter and also some suspense? part too here, i guess... Hope I did not suck! Ah... Just enjoy minna!

* * *

Chapter 11 jealousy versus love

Natsume was walking down the corridor... looking around once a while and then walk again as if he trying to keep a lookout. Just as his crimson eyes fell upon the sight of the pretty auburn and her annoying handsome boyfriend, Natsume walked away from them at once. He sometimes found himself fuming dangerously causing others around him to walk away in fright. Angry for he couldn't do what he and Koko had planned earlier.

FLASHBACK

"Are you sure? I mean... they look really real and all..." asked Natsume as he stared at Koko in bewildered and doubtfulness.

"Yes. Cross my heart. Swear to Kami(god). I am telling you the truth. They are acting. Acting, Natsume. A-C-T-I-N-G!" said Kokoro Yome confidently as he tried his best to convince the devastated boy. Natsume hesitated. He looked up and saw an eyesore of Mikan's boyfriend, Arata is now giving her a peck on her neck?! His eyes darted back angrily at Koko.

"ACTING?! ARE YOU SURE?!" asked Natsume as he felt his anger rising by the minute.

"YES!" yelled Koko as he too started to lose his patience for Natsume had been asking the same thing since the last half an hour ago.

"And that is acting?!" asked Natsume curtly as he glare at Arata who now hugging her tightly causing Mikan to blush hard.

"Um... Yeah!" croaked Koko as now the confident seems to fade.

"Seriously?!"

"UH-huh,"

"Are you 100 percent sure about that, Koko?"

"Yes,"

"Very very sure?!"

"Natsume Hyuuga, I have wasted **an hour **of my life with you to explain the truth, if you think my alice is useless, than I shall leave and never talk to you again," said Koko offended and began to walk away but Natsume pull his arm back and brought him to his seat again.

"Okay okay... I believe you... sheesh... But her Nullification... doesn't that alice always affecting yours?" asked Natsume and Koko began to walk away as he was feeling offended again but yet again, Natsume pull him back again by his arm.

"Just sit. Okay. I believe you alright?! So, why are they doing this--er--act?" asked Natsume as he saw Mikan and Arata is drinking juice with two straws sharing one glass... his vain began to throb and stared back at Koko.

"Ah... that... I can't answer you as I myself have no idea. But the acting part is really really true. I heard it myself. EVERY WORD. but not the reasons. Everything went quiet suddenly every time I tried to hear her thoughts whenever she thought about the reason. Mikan activated her alice at that time," explained Koko as he sighed. Natsume covered his eyes with his right hand as he massage his forehead due to headache. Seeing Mikan and Arata now talking hand-in-hand is really pissing him off.

"So? What are we going to do?" asked Koko at the handsome crimson eyed boy. He gave him a grin. Koko smiled back. He knew. There is going to be a perfect plan. _But what is it?_ thought Koko as he tried to read Natsume's mind but stopped at once when he saw the deathly stare from him.

END OF FLASHBACK

Natsume hesitated. He should not have walked away. Yes. He must lift up to the plan. The brilliant plan to make Mikan jealous and make her his for once and for all. No guys should have the right to be with his Mikan except for him. For she is belong to him. A selfish love. Selfish kiss. Selfish for everything about Mikan. She's his belonging. Him alone! Natsume walked towards the flirty-flirty couple and once he is just only a few metres away, he quickly pinned a pretty yet sexy looking middle high school girl who had been staring at him for so long, on to the wall and start to flirt with her... just in front of the gawking Mikan Sakura and Arata Akira.

"Are you free this afternoon?" asked Natsume as he gave her his famous playboy smile at her. The brunette girl whom has been a loyal fan of him blushed furiously and nodded. He touched her fair cheek and caress it gently as he come near to her ears.

"Then... see you at noon... let's go out together..." he said softly.

"O-Okay N-Natsume..." blushed the girl and he gave her a peck on lips gently. Natsume turned to look at Mikan.

"Polka, I hope you wouldn't mind if I don't want **my** **partner **to go to the Central Town with me. Or does **my partner **also want to follow to a date with me?" mocked Natsume at her as he stressed the 'my partner' word as he stare at Arata whenever he said it. Mikan puffed and folded her arms.

"As if, Hyuuga. Go without me. I am not interested," she growled. Natsume chuckled and left... leaving the angry Mikan and the blushing girl behind. (O.o -- uu... Natsume being--um...sedusive?! HA!)

--

--

"Arata... I told you.. this doesn't affect that bloody bastard Hyuuga at all... Didn't you saw him? He was flirting. Flirting!" said Mikan angrily and defeatedly as she pouted cutely and folded her arms. Arata who was trying to give her a reason blushed instantly. He found himself trying to restrain himself from her. The urge to hug her. The urge to kiss her. The urge to falling more deeply in love with her. Alas! He failed. Next thing he knew was, while Mikan has her back facing him, he hugged her from her back and embrace her tightly. The pretty auburn gasped.

"Is that what you care all about, Mikan? Him and his feelings? How about mine? I am sorry but I had fall in love with you since the day we've met Mikan. I love you..." he whispered into her ears... and she blushed... _My own best friend has fallen for me?_

"I-I..." began Mikan but Arata hushed her.

"You don't have to tell me today, Mikan. I'll wait for your reply. I'm courting you... I'll wait but don't make me crazy for waiting to long..." he said softly and kissed her on her cheek and left... (why do all the guys must leave the girls behind? LOL)... Mikan stood there... touching her cheek where Arata had kissed her. Where his tight embrace still felt on her bare fair skin. She was confused. Why does she feels like she like him?

"Wait..." gasped Mikan as she rubbed her forehead and dive deep into her thoughts.

"Why am I feeling that I am in love with someone else than my crush..." and she closed her eyes... as memory ran across her mind like a slide show... She could see Arata... his comfortable and nice treatment... his stoic looks and his gentle soul... and she then realized that it wasn't friendship she had thought she felt all this while. It was love. Natsume? His crimson eyes... that kiss... the way he look at her whenever they were alone... his cinnamon perfume... she too realized that she was in love with him... if she wouldn't, she would never participate in this act to make him jealous... but then... there's one more... the person who she had realized that he had secretly also had been supportive... the person who she knew who trying hard wanted to be her friend but couldn't face her for a reason she doesn't know... but with that warm smile of his... had confessed his feelings to her once but she reject him even though the fact that Mikan had a crush on him before still linger in her heart. Those green eyes... blonde curly long hair... with his alice... as cool as his ice alice, Daiki Katsuro... whom she now knew from Arata's twin sister, Arisu that he is the president of her fan club for many many years... A smile curved on her face for now she had truly known that he had also loved her as long as the times she had a crush on him... but three guys? It saddens her.

Mikan Sakura didn't realized that her feet was taking her to her favourite Sakura Tree... it had been three months since she met and talked to the tree...

"Mr. Sakura Tree... I miss you so much..." said Mikan sadly as tears started to run down her pink cheek and she hugged the tree. "You know... many things had happened... and recently... just now, my best friend had just told me his feelings towards me... What should I say? Should I say that I love him too? But--" and she gasped... for another person was also now embrace her from her back. _What is going on today?Everyone seems to surprise me today._

"No. I forbid you. You belong to me," said a familiar voice as he tighten his embrace. Mikan now know who he was. That familiar cinnamon perfume. Those familiar hands... but then, she look around. And just as she thought... there are no one else there except for both of them. And its typical for him just want to do this in such deserted places... for he would only want to protect his stupid reputation! Mikan felt anger took over her. She was so frustrated. For the more she thought about it, the more it breaks her heart... It hurts... She struggle to break free but Natsume didn't let her go. Instead he held her tighter.

"I'll never let you go, Mikan," he said as he kissed her cheek caressly.

"Let go!" she screamed and managed to break free just for a moment before he pinned her against the tree.

"WHY DO YOU HATE ME, MIKAN?!" yelled Natsume at the petrified Mikan. but then, she glared at him.

"Hmp... I hate you because..." she began as she gave him a twisted smile..."I just do..." and smirk. Natsume was surprised. Mikan has changed. She's tougher and stronger and... even more prettier... but still that fact, he doesn't want to face that truth... the truth that she hates him... for he is now in doubt if she really mean it or not... Mikan had become good in lying. Even he, Natsume Hyuuga the smartest born-genius student in the academy, has no idea if she is even lying... because now, it is matter of the heart... not the head.

"Liar..." he muttered as his lips began to dry. He went nearer to her ear.

"I know you love me too, Mikan... don't you?" asked Natsume quietly. A pang of anxiety hit her hard. _How does he know that?_

"Hyuuga..." began Mikan but Natsume held his finger to her rosy lips.

"It's 'Natsume' to you..."

"Get off me, you bastard!"

"I shall not until I want to know something first,"

"There is nothing we should know about each other!!"

"There are many things that we should clear up between us,"

"I don't want to know them at all!! Go away!!"

"I don't want to,"

"HYUUUUUU--" and her voice was muffled. Muffled by those lips from the boy. As he tried to stop her from calling him by his second name... as he kissed her to see... to know... to feel... if she really love him back... to know if that words she had said earlier is just a lie to just get rid of him because she thinks that he was just using her... he wants her to know that his feelings are true... to feel it in his kiss... _reply to my kiss you idiot!..._and she did... after a few hard moments to push him away... she committed to his kiss... gasping for air but yet he deepen it as he doesn't want to end it so fast... he knew her legs now are weaken... as he could feel her body now leaning against him for support... and...

WHAM!!

Natsume was punched and now fall hard on the brown earth floor. Mikan fell on her knees as she started to cry. Touching her lips as she felt so confused.

"Leave her alone, Hyuuga!" said a voice dangerously. Natsume and Mikan looked at the person and there stood... the black belt Judo master and captain of the academy famous Basketball team... a classmate of theirs... his long blonde curly hair danced fiercely among the cold winter wind... his emerald green eyes matched with the colour of his dark green slacks, stared in disgust down at Natsume... as his handsome face creased in anger... icy fog began to form on his palm. Natsume chuckled as he wiped off the blood stain at the side of his mouth and stood up on his feet.

"Well well... isn't this is interesting meeting you here, Katsuro? Trying to lose another fight, huh, Katsuro?Don't you have just too many of those within this three months already?" chuckled Natsume. Daiki Katsuro smirked at him.

"As long as I did it for her, I'll do my best," said Daiki as the ground seems to give him extra boosting energy for his alice... as the sky darkens over them... the sun which was shining brightly now dimmed... as the tension in the atmosphere began to thicken... the cold autumn pricked hard on their face. Daiki Katsuro's alice is always best during time like this.

Natsume hates it whenever Daiki said that. It annoys him like hell. _F--k._ Natsume hates to see those eyes fill with determination. He hates everything about that bishonen (pretty youth). Hates everything. Every bit and pieces of him. Especially when he remembered the part when he found out about Mikan got a crush on him...

FLASHBACK

Mikan was a junior middle high school freshman that time. It was fun for Mikan as she had at last have another new classroom in a new building. After seven years being in the same building as a kindergarten and elementary student for class A and B are just side by side, she now has a new atmosphere to study. She was still in the empty classroom even though the school session has long over... but she couldn't help to feel so excited to be in the new classroom. Just as she had decided to take a short nap in the class, the door slide opened.

"Oh... sorry... I thought there are no one here..." began a new popular blonde boy as he began to close the door back and wanted to leave but Mikan stopped him.

"No no... please... if there is something you want to do in this classroom, then I shall leave, Katsuro!" chirped the young Mikan as she began to leave.

"Tch... you don't have to do that silly," he said coolly as he rubbed Mikan's head which made her hair all messy. Mikan pouted.

"Nya--Now my hair is so messy... but who cares anyway..." she shrugged as she just ran her fingers through her hair and amazingly her hair just stayed neatly back as if it never been messed up before. Daiki Katsuro who had known for his dare devil behaviour, always want to try something adventurous, but had never had a good look at girls... got his eyes on Mikan--for the first time in his life. She was pretty... with her hair down and so long and so straight... he could even swear that he could smell the citrus shampoo she's using... her rosy cheek and lips... smooth skin and yet so fair... He didn't realized that he had been staring at the auburn for a long time until Mikan realized his silence at turn to look at him. She was surprised to see his expression... the way he was staring at her... . Daiki quickly looked away. He coughed a little.

"Um... Sakura... can I ask you something?" asked Daiki.

"Yes..."

"Are you the... um... " began Daiki but it seems the girl read his mind.

"I'm the Ugly Duckling? Yeah! That's me!" she smiled at him as she held her hand out and gave her the 'peace' sign. Daiki blushed. The way she smiled was amazing and so lively and bright. _How come a pretty girl like her was given such name?_ and notice the sudden silence from the cheery petite girl. She seems wanting to say something but she was restraining herself.

"Um..." began Mikan.

"Spill it," said Daiki quietly and Mikan gave him another smile which this time he really had to look away to hid his over blushing face.

"Katsuro... you are the Basketball captain isn't it?" asked Mikan. Daiki nodded.

"C-Can y-you... er..."

"You wanna try to play basketball?" asked Daiki and Mikan eyes glitter in excitement.

"Yes! Yes! Will you teach me? I love basketball!" she chirped.

"But only today... I can't teach you anymore. My coach will sue me," he chuckled as he smiled. That evening. Mikan and Daiki was in the empty court. Practicing how to play basketball. Every step and move was taught to the hyperactive girl. The way to jump and score. The more Mikan hear him, she found herself to grow fond towards the boy. The way he concentrate, the way he talk, the way he shot the ball into the net, the way he run, and the way his eyes shone every time when he started to talk about basketball. It made Mikan to be speechless. She sometimes found herself stare at him. He was full of dreams and determination. It was that when Mikan then realized that she had like the boy. His aura was nice. Nice and fill with hope. A power to move on. A will to stand up again even though he fall many time. That determination made Mikan likes him. But from far, a pair of crimson eyes burn in fury. Just because that Daiki is new, so that is why that person didn't come and stop Mikan from being with Daiki.

"If he knew that he should not be that close with my Mikan..." said the thirteen year old Natsume through gritted teeth. He hates to see Mikan is happy to be with Daiki. She gave that smile to him which was suppose to be his. _That girl's mine!_ But still... Natsume didn't mind for he knew that both of them are just friends. So he let it be. But then he stopped abruptly. He saw that expression on Mikan's face when Daiki send the ball into the net. It was gentle. It was as though she had started to like him.

"So... she had started to like that new kid huh? ...O-crap," he slapped his forehead as jealousy take over him. He stared at the smiling Mikan... the moment he love most to remember about her... smiling as she look at the new boy. He sighed as he wished that it was him Mikan would smile to. But he just let the moment pass by as he want to look longer at the pretty girl before he will go there are spoil everything up.

"Wanna try again, Sakura?" asked Daiki as he gave her the ball which Mikan took it. She bounced the ball continuously on the ground hard as she try to gain the perfect rhythm for the ball before she start to move but not for long, the ball just slip out of her hand and gravity now take charge as the ball now stop bounching and remain still...(Ainaa... I know what you are thinking! Shuttup and read. Don't tease me. You know me too much. ;p)

Mikan look helplessly at the ball and then she stared at Daiki. Daiki stared back at her... and suddenly, he burst into laughter... leaving the poor girl now glaring at him, pouting cutely, feeling offended...

"Sorry... sorry... Haha.. sorry... It's funny... haha..." he said as he tried his best to stop laughing. He took the ball and gave it to her again. Then--this is what caught Natsume's eyes which also trigger his dangerous side-- Daiki laid his hands on Mikan's and showed her the correct way to bounce the ball. Mikan blushed at once. The guy whom she admire was holding her hand.

BANG!

Mikan and Daiki startled. They swiveled just to see as a teacher entered.

"Coach," gasped Daiki but the man slapped him.

"What the hell are you doing letting others to enter here! Worst. You even taught this person your style to play this. THE CHAMPIONSHIP IS COMING AND YOU ARE HERE FLIRTING??!! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, KID?!" screamed the man.

"..." was all Daiki could say.

"It was my fault sir. Katsuro--" began Mikan but the coach now stared at her.

"Good. I don't want the blame to be with my player especially Daiki who is the best here. It is your fault from the start to harass my player," snapped the coach at once.

"Go! Scram!" he shouted as he pointed out from the court. Mikan left. Feeling guilty. And not for long, the coach left too. Leaving Daiki alone. Now he glared at a certain raven hair boy who appeared from the trees as he walked towards the gated court. A smirk was on his face. Daiki knows that he was the one who had told his coach about him and Mikan.

"Leave your hands alone... If you be with that Ugly Duckling, you'll be hated here..." he mocked and about to walk away when Daiki suddenly spoke.

"Mikan Sakura is not even ugly. I will protect her. I know that there are many students here actually like her as she is a nice person. I will form a club. A club to protect her!" said Daiki strictly. Natsume chuckled.

"Really? Protect her from what? Her ugliness so that it won't spread to us?" said Natsume quietly.

"You," said Daiki and he left the shocked Natsume behind. _He is protecting her from... me? Am I that... bad?_

Narrator(me.)

Daiki Katsuro had manage to gather 200 members for the club after secretly talking to others and all... he felt glad about it. Standing in front of the members in their first ever meeting, an official yet secret meeting of the new club. 200 boys from all division. All boys... and yet the president and founder of this club felt uneasy and knew these boys would still couldn't manage to lift up to the true intention and motive of the The Mikan Sakura Secret Fan club other than admiring the pretty yet gentle and kind-hearted girl: To protect Mikan from her number one enemy, Natsume Hyuuga. He is just too sneaky and powerful.

But now, the president has one more problem:

Daiki Katsuro suddenly can't face Mikan Sakura for he is a shy guy even though his facial expression tells us otherwise! Ha!

END OF FLASHBACK

**TBC! **(TO BE CONTINUE)

* * *

**I am sorry if I make Natsume evil but I just have to do it. Sorry. He is being bad without him knowing it. That is what I am trying to do. PLEASE DON'T HATE NATSUME HYUUGA! HE IS TOO GOOD TO BE HATED! ;p SORRY IF I SUCK IN THIS CHAPTER!!**

**I DON'T HAVE SCHOOL TOMORROW AND THE NEXT DAY AND THE NEXT... BUT I DO HAVE ON MONDAY! AND IT IS MY LAST DAY I'LL STEP MY PRECIOUS FOOT INTO THAT SCHOOL... and when my biology exams are done... and I am then officially finish HIGH SCHOOL!! **

**Thanks to those who had send me such supportive reveiws !! You readers are the best!**

**strawberry93** , **Misaki-chan** , **truc.mi** , **adrinazailan90** (AINAA!! READ YOUR BIO FIRST BEFORE READING MY UPDATES!! I'LL CALL YOU LATER AT SATURDAY NIGHT FOR THE TIPS!) , **minahoru** , **-KuroTenshi11-** , **burden27** , **Yumi Jimyoin** , **-Shad0wpLay-** , **sunflower22** , **sakurahua2x** , **Neko246** , **cute-azn-angel** (i'll talk to you soon!! yey!), **babee-angel** , **Caritate** , **gigixx** , **ladalada** , **cutestella** , **yamaharuka** , **melissa1995** , **j531823** , **kyatoraina-chan** , **crimsonfire3** , **animefreak94296929** , AND **marahkrissian** ... THANKS!!!

**And thanks to those who had review for my latest and shortest one-shot GA fanfic: Never Ever Leave Me Again! Glad you like that too!! **

**princessofcrown101** , **FallenRaindrops** , **almondeyes17** , **truc.mi** , **cute-azn-angel** , **enuphix** , **Caritate** , **angel514** , **crimsonfire3** , **funny sakura** , **ruin princess** , **KawaiiLinaKisses** , AND **Neko246** !! LOL.. YOU READERS ARE MORE EMOTIONAL READING THIS STORY THAN I AM!! GLAD YOU ENJOY THAT STORY TOO!!

WELL... PLEASE REVIEW MINNA.! TELL ME WHAT DO YOU THINK ABOUT THIS CHAPTER!! Flame are also accepted here!


	12. Arata, Gina, Luna and I

**Reminder: this is a NatsumeXMikan fanfic. And this story is dedicated to no other than Natsumedestiny and Blackcat0707(ser leen). And again… I DO NOT OWN GA.**

**I have just realized in chapter 5, my description of Daiki Katsuro was totally different from the chapters after that. Only in chapter 1 to 5, he was described as a silver haired guy with silver eyes which is now 'ze physical **_**traits**_** of ze Akira Twins, no?'-French accent- ... but then starting in chapter 6 and onwards, he was described with emerald green eyes with wave long blonde hair. It's all because of Wolfram! Hmp!! How big can this mistake be??? **_**My bad. My bad.**_** I should write a list of my own characters with physical traits in my notebook. **_**Sigh I just wish I did not create too many OC. I have about seven in this story. Daiki, Shin, Akira, Kenta, Arata, Arisu and Gina.**_** Ok. Enjoy the story minna.**

_**PS. AUTHOR'S BLOCK ALERT IS ON AND ROUND THE CLOCK! SORRY FOR MY LATENESS TO UPDATE MY STORIES. IT TAKES ME MORE THAN FIVE DAYS TO COMPLETE ONE CHAPTER FOR ONE STORY. I'M TRYING MY BEST… AND EVEN TRYING TO CHANGE MY WAYS OF WRITING, I GUESS…?**_

—**INSPIRED BY GREAT AUTHORS FROM GA, KKM AND OHSHC— I am merely a fan of their great plots and writing skills… I wish I too could be like them…**

_**--**_

_**--**_

Chapter 12 Arata, Gina, LunaAnd I

Mikan's POV

I couldn't believe what had happened. Everything was just too confusing. My brain throbbed madly to soak this confusing situation I am in and it hurts a lot. I ran. Run as far as my legs could bring me. Run through this freshly green yet dark forest as my pace got faster and faster by the moment. I could hear the rush of the wind sang in my ears. I could feel the cold autumn air pricked sharply on my bare fair skin. Tears ran down my cheek instantly as I kept on thinking about my feelings…_ my feelings…_ My sight was blurred due to my tears which hold the pain within me. I left Natsume and Daiki behind. I ignored their calls… and I ignore their footsteps which followed me behind.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!!" I screamed. I sobbed louder as I hate to acknowledge that they were chasing after me. I just wish they would leave me. I just wish they would go. I just—_gasp…_and I screamed as I fell into a hole which I have never noticed it before… I fell… and fell down yet never had reached its bottom… _This is impossible. How deep can this hole be?_

"Shhussss… be quiet Mikan," whispered a voice in the darkness. "We're helping you,"

**--**

Normal POV

Mikan was surprised but she had stopped screaming at once as she let herself fall deeper into the dark pit which made her feel like Alice in Wonderland. Bizarrely, she could hear Natsume and Daiki's voice as though they were beside her; talking to each other in the still pitch-black… asking themselves where she has gone to… and then, they left…

The darkness suddenly coloured back into the familiar orange and red of the autumn. The forest stood innocently as she now was just leaning against a shady red tree among the bushes. It was the same bush of the very same place when she was nicknamed 'The Ugly Duckling' for the first time by the raven-haired boy. A shadow cast on her clothes as a hand held above her and she looked up…

"Kenta Saburo (Alice of creation)? Akira Souma (Alice of Invisibility)?" she gasped as she saw them staring at her. The two boys are her classmates whom are also Daiki's group of friends. However, they don't look right for their eyes had lost their life-ness… _are they hypnotized?_

"Yes, Mikan-chan… they are," said Arisu Akira (not related to Akira Souma!) as she appeared behind a tree who has the Alice of mind-reading and mind-communication. She clearly had read Mikan's mind. "Arata was the one who did that…but he's not here with us now,"

Mikan stared at her bewilder. "What do you mean he's not with us? What will happen to both of them?" she asked as she looked at the two boys who are standing and staring blankly at the open space.

"Ah… don't worry Mikan-chan… leave them here… Arata's Alice will wear out soon…" said Arisu as she took Mikan's hand and about to walk away into the darkening evening.

"How soon?" asked Mikan worriedly as she looks back at the two boys.

"Thirteen hours later," said Arisu in matter-of-fact tone as she ignores the petrified look on Mikan's face.

**--**

**--**

Arata's POV (earlier)

I had forced my Alice on to Daiki's friends; Kenta and Akira as soon as Shin Nobu leaves them. I can't force my Alice on Shin as he has the Alice of Memory modification. My Alice doesn't work on any Alice which involves mind abilities.

Earlier, I saw what that Natsume did to Mikan. Knowing Mikan, she would be confused as that bastard had kissed her. I really really really really wanted to stop them but I don't know why I didn't do it. Am I letting Mikan to decide who she really love by letting her kiss that guy—just to know if she really loves him for real? … Or am I just too shock to react when I saw Mikan kissed him back? I really don't know. But one thing is for sure. I want Mikan to be mine. I felt a gentle pat on my back and swivelled just to be greeted by my sister, Arisu.

She gave me a sad smile. I know she understands how I feel. We are twins and twins are special. Like other twins, we can communicate… communicate with or without eye contact. But not all twins can do so, for only those who really trust one another, and also cared dearly for each other. No matter where we are or when, twins can tell each other feelings and even instincts are precise when it come personal matters too... we cannot hide secrets… so we share them… cherish if its sweet… the bitter ones are guidelines to the pathway of living…

I saw both Daiki and Natsume chased after her…

"She wants them away from her, Arata," said Arisu quietly as she read Mikan's mind… and I know what she meant. That is why I hypnotized Kenta and Akira. I let my sister to take control over the two boys. With her Alice of mind-communication, I know she could take care of everything. So I left. I left for I don't know how to face Mikan. I just told her how I felt about her. I just saw her kissing that guy. I felt frustrated as I let my feet bring me to the empty field of this Japanese Alice Academy...

Just now, I was sad, forlorn taken me deep into its path… that feelings was now replaced with shock, unbearable for me to speak. At this time, as a quick gasp slips fast out of my mouth… I am face-to-face with my person whom I had to address her as my girlfriend from Paris. I can't remember how she could be in my arms now as she hugged me tight and smile so widely to see me. Staring into her green eyes, Gina Hoshi (refer to chapter 10) had told me that she had decided to transfer to Alice Academy of Japan to be…. with… _me_…?!

**--**

**--**

Normal POV

Walking back towards the dorm, Arisu comfort Mikan who was too confused and stuck in a complex love life…

"For now Mikan-chan, it is better for you just to relax your mind. I understand your situation. You shall think all of this when your mind once cleared, okay?" said Arisu cutely as she blink her big shiny silver eyes adorably. Mikan smiled at her.

"Okay…" said Mikan in a small voice but then she look at her and hugged her tightly. "NA---! You are sooooo KA-WA-IIIII (cute)!!" shrieked Mikan in amusement at the loli-shota girl… choking her… as the poor girl gasped for air…

"M-M-Mi…kan… _cough cough… _let… _cough…_me g-go…" choked Arisu in great difficulty.

"Tsk tsk tsk… well well… Mikan Sakura… nice to see you here," said a voice darkly. Mikan gasped. She knows that voice. Mikan swivelled and saw a pretty and sexy dark haired girl approached from the shadow; smirking as she held Arata's arm tightly and close to her big size chest. Arata had his eyes hid by his silver bangs.

"I hope you didn't try to get my boyfriend are you? I heard rumours in this academy… I heard that he's your boyfriend… is that really true, Sakura?" chuckled Gina Hoshi as she stared hard at Mikan widen hazel eyes. For three months staying in Paris, she had known Gina very well. Since the first day she met her… Mikan was treated badly by her. Mikan doesn't know what she had done to anger the girl. The hatred aura she felt from her was great. It made her felt uneasy and insecure.

"N-no… we were j-just playing around… we were only—" began Mikan as she tried to explain the situation.

"Stop. You don't have to explain anything to her, Mikan," said Arata quickly. His tone was serious. Gina scoffed.

"_Quoi _(What)?! You are my boyfriend and I have all the rights to know your whereabouts and doings!" growled Gina as she poked him hard on his chest.

"We need to talk, Gina," said Arata quietly as he grabbed her roughly by her arm and dragged her out. He had to do that because Gina is a stubborn person and very demanding too. If he didn't force her, she won't go. Gina screamed in pain as she tried to let go from his painful clutch. Arata let her go once they were at the edge of the dorm's garden.

"Let's break up, Gina," he said quickly. He can't tolerate her spoil brat behaviour. Gina Hoshi the only daughter and child of a stinking rich billionaire; heir of a successful company; had always gets what ever she wanted since little… found this news a threat for her super high class profile.

"W-What?!" she gasped. "N-no… p-please don't do this… I really do love you, Arata-kun—" begged Gina as she tried to sweet-talk him and hugged him tight to let him fall for her big chest (_bitchy… I know_) but Arata pushed her away.

"Sorry, Gina… but I don't love you. I never did, remember? You blackmailed me to _be _your boyfriend," he said coldly. Tears trickle down on her cheek when she heard that… but then, from a sad face… a smirk carved on her face... her tears were fake…

"Hmp, never in my entire life I was dumped by any guy. It had always been me the one who dumped those idiots. But you, you should be lucky that I am still _loyal_ to you and it is me who still love you. So why don't you just shut up and just love me back?!" growled Gina darkly.

"I don't think you had ever loved me, Gina. You just used me because I'm _the_ Arata Akira… a son of the famous Fashion Designer and Runways Akira Corp and also son of one of the important minister of France… You are using me to gain all the attention—all by yourself. You want to be famous and be known by the world even though you already had with your '_superior'_ background... but still, you want more… I heard you when you said you are joining the beauty pageant and going to use my name as your boyfriend to win the up-coming pageant, Gina… You use my family political and our fashion runways fame to win it. That is all what you want, am I right, Miss Ho-_shi_? (Hoshi means star in Japanese)" mocked Arata as he stared at her knowingly. A twisted smile wipe across his stoic face when he called her by her family name. Gina was stunned.

"H-How—" began Gina but Arata cut her.

"Tsk… buzz off b---h," snarled Arata. His gentleness was nowhere to be seen for his dangerous side took over him and overwhelmed by his stoic looks. Gina chuckled.

"Ha-ha… don't forget… I still can do it you know…" she giggled as she left the angry Arata behind. "And oh, for your info, my cousin, Luna Koizumi… she's coming here tomorrow…" she said darkly and left as she was swallowed by the dimness of the night. Arata eyes widen. _That name—Luna Koizumi… even to mutter it its already scary…_ but to acknowledge her Alice is even scarier… Arata knew Luna well. But with Luna coming here, looks like he had to force himself to be her boyfriend until the deal is off.

**FLASHBACK (Three and a quarter months ago)**

The autumn breeze blew hard on the ground of the Alice Académie (Academy) of Paris indicates the end of summer. The famous twin of Akira was sitting under a huge flowery shady tree as they were busy with their up-coming runway project. Their mother had decided to give them this important project to prove that they are responsible enough to decide important jobs for their future.

"We need more models, Arata," squeaked Arisu as she pouted. She was desperate as they had been thinking over the same problem since the last one hour. Arata laughed as he found it amusing to see her loli-shota face creased with worrisome. Being laughed at, Arisu was almost in tears as she sniffed and pouted cutely.

"Onii-chan so bad!!" cried the thirty-five second younger twin. "WAAAA!!" cried Arisu out loud as she ran towards the forest of the academy and she was out of sight. Suddenly he felt indifferent. He felt uneasy… as if something bad had happened to Arisu... he had decided to check her if she's fine… so, he stood up straight and about to run to trace her steps when…

"Argh!" whimpered Arata as his shoulder suddenly felt a great pain… and he knew at once that Arisu was in danger… his instinct told him that and the pain is the proof. She was hit hard or—somewhat like been bitten on her shoulder and he can confirm that fact undoubtedly. He ran fast… following where his hunch led him to… as his eyes narrowed to see three dark silhouettes among the trees… and then, his iris shrunk as horror writes on his face.

There stood… smirking but pathetically pretty yet arrogant girl… staring at him as another girl had her mouth on his sister's neck who is now unconscious… Their eyes gleam green in the shadows… their long dark hair dance fiercely along the strong wind… the smirking girl approached him with her arrogant struts…

"Tsk tsk tsk… Arata-kun… how nice to see you here, darling," she tittered as she caress his cheek seductively. Arata moved backwards abruptly as he doesn't like the girl to do so at him.

"Give my sister back, Hoshi," he said dangerously. He could fight to get her back but because of they are girls to begin with… he had to hold back…

"Tch… is that what you want…? How about me… don't you like me?" chuckled Gina Hoshi as she flung her hair stylishly at him. Arata stared at her with great disgust.

"Give my sister back, Koizumi! Hoshi!" growled Arata.

"Don't disturb Luna-chan… she wants to use her Alice on her, Arata-kun… just let her suck her soul out…slowly… she really need it," grimaced Gina and she held her arms around his neck. Arata eyes narrowed in anger as he now has no hesitations to hold himself back from fighting the girls… his sister is much more valuable than these two _bitches…_ He took her arm roughly and made her kneel with her arm locked painfully on her back… Gina shrieked in pain.

"Na na na…(means no)" chuckled Luna. "If you do that… you might find yourself attending to her funeral later on…" Arata hesitated. He had heard rumours about Luna's dangerous ability type Alice. It was known that her Alice was the most dangerous kind ever recorded in that Academy. Luna Koizumi has the Alice of Soul sucking with hypnotizing ability together. Her Alice only works if she bit her 'prey' and start 'sucking' the soul out of their body. Even with a bite, the marks may fade away but her Alice which was put into her 'prey's' body will never leave until the last breathe draws out from his/her body…

Arata handsome stoic face creased with anger and frustration as he was aware with the situation he is in now. He stared at the corner of his eyes upon the two smirking girls. He swallowed his saliva in difficultly. He would do anything to save his sister.

"What do you want from me?" asked Arata as his silver eyes hid by his silver bangs. Luna tittered.

"That's more like it," she smirked. "If you would do this, Arata… I promise I will not harm your sister…"

"Do what?" This time Gina was the one who smirk. She bit her lips in amusement as she approached him again.

"I want you…" whispered Gina into his ears seductively and she giggled. Arata eyes widen but his shock was not printed on his emotionless stoic face. As long as his sister would not have her soul got suck till the end…

"I'm yours…" he said quietly and let the dark haired girl kissed him and goes on with her desire on him…

**TBC!!**

**Please… I have no idea if the 'Alice of Soul sucking' is the real Alice for Luna Koizumi in the manga… Luna's Alice of the hypnotizing ability part and how it works (about the marks of bites she makes) are my ideas as Higuchi Tachibana did not mention it properly in her manga… or perhaps it was just me for not reading chapter 51 to chapter 87 properly… -sweat drop- …sorry!! AND OMG… sorry if this story is somewhat rated!! Stupid Author's Block thingy… ARGH!**

**Thanks to those who reviewed!! Arigato!!**

tina1061

adrinazailan90 ---KAWAN!!

minahoru --BUDDY!!

-Shad0wpLay-

cute-azn-angel --BUDDY!!

Neko246 --BUDDY!!

truc.mi --BUDDY!!

Bacaforeva

ladalada --BUDDY

JC-zala --BUDDY!!

Miic-chan

j531823

Caritate --BUDDY!!

Natsumedestiny --BUDDY!! AND THIS STORY IS DEDICATED TO YOU TOO!!

animefreak94296929

**Please review minna. I will try my best in writing even though I have officially called this month "The month of author's block for sarahpatrick/k.cirta.pharas" T…T sorry minna.**


	13. Prey vs predator

**Thanks to those who told me about my spelling mistakes (**_**silly me**_**) and grammatical errors too… Please don't hesitate to do that here too! Thank you. **

animefreak94296929

**Sorry for my lateness to update this story. I have author's block for this story only. ****THE ENDING OF THIS STORY IS COMING SOON!! **

**THANKS TO MY DEAR BUDDY, NATSUMI (**Hyuuga**) / V-G WHO LEND ME THE ALICE ALTERATION IDEA FOR GINA'S ALICE! Demo… gomenasai V-G, I modified it a bit.**

**THIS IS A MXN CHAPTER REQUESTED BY **dominiqueanne

**--**

**--**

Chapter 13 Prey vs. predator (National Geography (NG) theme song please— LOL)

Arata Akira bit his lips. His silver eyes narrowed as what he saw doesn't please him at all. His chest was cramping with worrisome but his stoic face remains emotionless. He knows that no one realised that the sweet smile upon the two girls face in front of the class was actually a smirk which only he would knows what it meant: more prey.

"Morning everyone, I'm Gina Hoshi… I have the Ice Alice, Special Star," smiled Gina but then she gave a twisted smile at Arata. Arata clicked his tongue in annoyance. '_You took my alice you idiot!'_ The class murmured in excitement... _especially boys._

"God, she's sexy hot!"

"I see her, I take her. Buzz off, minna,"

"She has the same Alice as Arata's… cool huh?" The other new girl cleared her throat as the class began to silent again. They look at her.

"Luna Koizumi, minna," she smiled sweetly. "Alice Hypnotizing and Special Star too!" she chirped happily and winked at the class who got naughtily wild. Arata bit his lips. _'That's my alice you liar!'_ Truthfully, there is no more Alice in Arata's body as the two girls had come to 'borrow' them earlier that morning by the help of Gina's Alteration Alice. The Alteration Alice is the Alice which could transfer one's Alice to another person.

Alas! Who would believe him if he reveal the true nature of the two-face predator with a mask of a sweet innocent girls. Arisu realised that her brother had shifted many times in his seat and decided to ask him.

"Are you alright, Arata?" asked the loli-shota girl cutely. Arata nodded him head once.

"Hmm," he grunted. Arisu then pouted and folded her arm.

"You know… I hate those two girls… Why they are here first place?" she asked childishly then turned to look at Arata. "Why is your f—king girlfriend here, Arata?" she asked him dangerously as her eyes burn in fury. Arata gulped silently. He must not tell his sister about their Alice. He must not tell his sister about Luna's Alice is still in her; sleeping mode. He must not tell his sister about why he becomes Gina boyfriend and had stopped courting Mikan. He mustn't! He felt a poke on his back and he swivelled.

"Arata-kun?" called Mikan as she lean forward in her seat. "Why is Gina here? I thought she was just visiting yesterday," Arata hesitate as he saw Natsume pulled her blouse to pull her further away from him. Mikan glared at Natsume who glare at her back. Arata can't tell them the truth. If he does, bad things will happen. This is the deal made by the predator to their intimidating prey. He has to keep it for the sake of his friends.

"I'm her boyfriend, don't I? So, she's here to be with me," he said quietly. Arisu scoffed.

"How _romantic_," she mocked him and looked away. She hates Gina and Luna, but don't understand why her brother would like those types of girls… Little she felt that his brother was somewhat forced to like those girls… to be Gina's boyfriend… Arisu turned to look at her brother sideways._ 'But why?'_

--

--

The last school bell rung. Daiki Katsuro approached Mikan as the students began to pour out from the class… only Mikan, Natsume and Daiki were left in the class. Natsume had his manga on his face and his legs on the table.

"M-Mikan-chan?" called Daiki as his gentle emerald green eyes look at the auburn's pretty face. Mikan smiled at him. Unaware by the couple, Natsume was now staring hard at both of them. "W-Would you--?" began Daiki but then he groan in pain as he held his hand on his shoulder. Mikan was shocked.

"What's wrong, Daiki-kun?" asked Mikan worriedly. Even Natsume was worried too but his face remains stoic as usual.

"M-Mikan!" cried Daiki and he groan again as he press his shoulder hard. He took his free hand to grab Mikan's hand.

"Sorry, Mikan!! My body is reacting against my will!!" his voice cracked and they ran out of the class. Natsume sensed danger and ran behind them… but when he reached towards the corridor, it was empty. There was no sign of Mikan or Daiki at all. Worrisome lingers in his heart. He doesn't like the feeling at all. He knows something bad will happen to Mikan. He felt it in his guts… and he's off… running as his eyes traced for even the slightest sign of Mikan. His crimson eyes darted from a corner to another.

"MIKAN!" he called out but only echoes of his voice was heard. The corridor was empty and dark since the school session has already over. His heart beat faster and the uneasy feeling began to mount up. "MIKAN!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!"

Natsume crimson eyes widen as he heard the scream from the other side of the building. His heart stops beating for a moment when he recognized that voice belongs to Mikan.

"MIKAAAAAAN!!" He yelled and started to find the source of the scream. Door by door he slam them opened… yet no Mikan. He breathes faster as anxiety took him whole. When he opened Class C, he was shocked to see a figure lying down in the middle of the class. He ran to the figure just to see a weary Daiki who has many cuts and bleeding badly. He was breathing slowly. His emerald green eyes were fading.

"S-Save M-Mikan…" he breathed out and passed out. Natsume quickly took the first aid box out in the cupboard and aid his wounds. Natsume was shocked to see a red mark on Daiki's neck.

"Is that a love bite?" he asked himself in disbelieve. _What the hell…_ Natsume shook his head. "What happened to this guy?" he muttered as he took his phone out to call the doctor, but then he remembered about Mikan. He was about stand up again when the door slide opened… his mobile slips off his hand and fell hard on the floor… his crimson eyes widen as he saw a figure stands before the door. Even though her figure was partial shadowed by the dimness of the autumn day… he could see her face. There, stood steadily as her face creases in seriousness… Mikan Sakura glowered at him as though she has no hesitation to kill.

"There you are," she muttered darkly.

FLASHBACK (Mikan's side)

Mikan was confused for she doesn't know where Daiki was taking her to. They ran for a long time and yet Daiki never show sign of stopping. After reaching the end corridor where Class C was, they entered… Just to meet the two new girls; looking as though they were expecting them to come.

"Daiki-kun," called Gina seductively as he approached him and hugged him tightly. Mikan was stunned.

"Arata's your boyfriend, Gina! Why are you cheating on him?" said Mikan angrily.

"Shut up!" shouted Luna. Mikan startled and looked at her. She was shocked for this is the first time she had laid her hazel eyes upon the true nature of Luna. All these while Mikan thought that Luna is a kind girl… she was fooled. Those gleaming green eyes which shines in the shadows of the darkening autumn day… her aura was as dark as the hatred burn in her eyes… it was frightening.

"I heard that you are the obstacle for my desired prey, Mikan-chan. Are you his guardian or something?" smirked Luna as she approached her. The air thickens uncomfortably.

"D-Desired p-prey?" stuttered Mikan as she began to back away. She has no idea what Luna was talking about. She felt the scary emptiness from Luna started to engulf her as the girl approached her.

"Stop where you are," she snarled quietly but Mikan still backed away. "Stop," Her voice echoed in Mikan's head. For a funny reason, Mikan froze. She couldn't feel herself. She was numb. She tried to nullify whatever it was that conquering her but it didn't work. She even forgot how her Alice works. "Daiki was an easier prey to catch… your Alice is quite strong, Mikan-chan… I have to use mine twice to stop you," whispered Luna darkly. Gina chuckled.

"Ano, Luna-chan… I like Daiki-kun… He's very cute and muscly too… Can I have him instead?" asked Gina and she kissed Daiki on his neck who was half-trance, trying his best to push her away.

"Tch… whatever… But I want Natsume. That guy is mine," snapped Luna at once. Mikan gasped upon hearing that. "So… that is why Mikan-chan…" began Luna darkly as she glowered at her. "I want you to bring him to me. Because of your stupid Alice, I can't call him to me in the class earlier… your Alice was protecting him. It's annoying," Mikan was shocked. _I didn't know that I have been using my Alice all this while._ "Bring him to me… I want you to cut his chest first… carve my name on that chest… don't kill him of course. Then, bring him to me…" finished Luna and she held Mikan from her back and started to bite her on her neck. Mikan screamed. She could feel her soul was torn pieces by pieces out of her. It was wracking… and she dropped on her knees. The shines on her hazel eyes began to fade… Mikan was hypnotized by Luna's Alice, the Soul-sucking hypnotizing Alice. However, she could feel herself a little. It felt like she was trapped in a tight small container as she saw her body work against her will. She felt herself stood up straight again as she looked at a corner where Gina was sadistically torture Daiki. She is a voyeur. Tears ran down his cheek as Gina cut his bare skin with a pen-knife. Gina laughed to see him crying silently.

"Mikan-chan," called Luna and she felt herself swivelled. "Go and bring Natsume to me to my room," ordered Luna.

"Yes," Mikan heard herself said and she's off to find him… unaware that Natsume would come into that classroom after Gina and Luna left Daiki behind.

END OF FLASHBACK

Natsume crimson eyes narrowed slightly as curiosity pang in his chest. Mikan doesn't look right in his eyes. She looked too serious for her cheery personality. In short, Mikan Sakura is not herself.

"Are you alright?" asked Natsume at once. Mikan didn't answer him. She took a penknife out from her pocket. Once a while, she looks like she was restraining herself.

"Ready to be crucified before you are given," She walked towards him. Natsume stood still and didn't show sign to protect himself.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

The sound of the heel echoed the empty classroom. Her face creases as though she was also restraining from approaching him. But her steps were strong and steady.

"Mikan," he muttered as he sensed her troubled.

"Luna desires you, Hyuuga-sama. I shall accomplish my duty to bring you to her," muttered Mikan darkly. His crimson eyes widen. No. Not because of the fact that Luna desires him or she wants to kill him or what so ever… he wasn't surprised to hear that as he knew that the two new girls bring nothing but pure trouble. He somehow knows that the Alice they told to the class are not theirs but Arata's. Furthermore, if Mikan wants anything from him, he would willingly give up for her… even if its mean his soul.

His heart crushed to hear her calling him by his surname again. Natsume was aware that everything that she was doing was against her will. Even her voice sounded forced. He could see that her hazel eyes pleaded for help.

"Mikan," he called her as his crimson eyes shadowed. "Nullify your surrounding," Mikan was dangerously near him as she shows no hesitation to hurt him.

"I-I c-can't," Mikan real voice cracked and she fell on her knees as the penknife clinks sharply on the floor. She began to cry hard as her body ached tremendously. Natsume took her shoulder to balance her.

"Nullify your surrounding. Don't let her Alice control you," said Natsume knowingly. But Mikan couldn't. She was sweating and in great pain. In Natsume's eyes, she wasn't even trying that hard to nullify. "Ugly Duckling," he muttered darkly and suddenly Mikan shoot death glare at him with her tearful hazel eyes. She sprang towards him and causing him fall flat on his back with Mikan sitting on his torso.

"YOU IDIOT! CAN'T YOU SEE I AM NO MORE UGLY??! BECAUSE OF YOU, I HAVE CHANGED TO WHAT I AM NOW! I AM NOT AN UGLY DUCKLING!!" she shrieked as she tried to strangle him. "YOU PERVERT! IDIOT! BASTARD!" she screamed and only to stop when she heard he chuckled. Surprisingly, Natsume started to laugh. Mikan was taken back for it was a rare sight. It is truly rare to see Natsume Hyuuga laugh.

"Nullify already, Polka? I told you, you can do it," he chuckled. Mikan soon realised that she had nullified Luna's Alice. She was no more hypnotized nor felt her soul was in pain. She was stunned. '_Did Natsume mock me to help me?_' Mikan had to admit that every time he called her nicknames, even though she was angry but deep down inside, she felt relieved. Natsume had been helping her to forget her worries by letting her focus on his mockery. Then, she remembered what she had said to him earlier and she started to blush furiously. Furthermore, she was also aware of their position. Mikan quickly wanted to move away but Natsume pulled her by her uniform tie and kissed her; sucking her lips gently. Mikan hazel eyes widen. She wasn't expecting that.

"Strawberries," he muttered as he wiped her lip gloss from his lips. Mikan befuddled.

"What are strawberries?" she asked him curiously.

"Both lips and underwear," he smirked. Mikan scoffed.

"You're a damn pervert, you know that?" she growled at him as she began to walk away. Then she hesitated. "What should we do with Luna and Gina, Natsume?" asked Mikan.

"What do they want?" asked Natsume.

"You," said Mikan jealously. Natsume smirked.

"Eh? What am I sensing here? Not jealous are you?" sneered Natsume as sat on the table. Mikan scoff again.

"As if, pervert," snapped Mikan as she snapped her fingers… and she gasped. Natsume too was shocked.

"What the hell?!" they swore unison.

**TBC!!**

**ME: Since this is the second last chapter, I think… So, I better leave it there. Well… I truly don't know if this is the second last but I know that this story will end very soon though.**

**Thanks to those who review! You are the best!!**

xXMitsumeXx

truc.mi --V-G! That's your new nickname! ITS NICER THAN... -ehem- Veggie... (BUDDY!)

blackcat0707 What do you mean this story is too serious for my personality??? sniff sniff... remember ser leen this story is dedicated to you too! (KAWAN!)

ladalada --- TQ!! (BUDDY!)

kyatoraina-chan-- (BUDDY!)

lovely obsession

minahoru-- (BUDDY!)

Caritate --(BUDDY!)

candyxgirl

lucia096

CherryBlossomSakuraPetals -- seriously buddy, kita dah cakap bahasa malaysia for so long and yet you dont know that i am a malaysian... biar betul ni... i sedih dah ni... sniff sniff (KAWAN!)

crimsonfire3 (BUDDY!) i don't believe you recommand 'My foe is my fiance??!' to your buddy in devart... tq.. : D

hanaler87

almonds08

Natsumedestiny ---I will solemnly swear to never miss out Natsume from this story which is dedicated to you and ser leen... you wish is priority no.1 (BUDDY!)

dominiqueanne

animefreak94296929 -- (NEW BUDDY!)

cute-azn-angel --(BUDDY!)

tina1061-- (KAWAN!)

**Please do review! Don't hesitate to tell me where my grammatical mistakes are and spelling errors too so that I can correct them! Thanks!**

**Sarahpatrick/k.cirta.pharaS **


	14. I have what?

**ME: Those who read 'Cry from the Heart/ ****Cri de cœur'**** might find the plot a little familiar—especially the **_**–ehem- you'll know it later on..**_**. I just love that plot and I can't help it to do that here. ENJOY MINNA!**

_**On the previous chapter…**_

"_**What do they want?" asked Natsume. **_

"_**You," said Mikan jealousy. Natsume smirked.**_

"_**Eh? What am I sensing here? Not jealous are you?" sneered Natsume as sat on the table. Mikan scoff again.**_

"_**As if, pervert," snapped Mikan as she snapped her fingers… and she gasped. Natsume too was shocked. **_

"_**What the hell?!" they swore unison.**_

**--**

**--A/N: If one of you didn't remind me of Daiki… I would totally forget to write about him. **_**Silly me! **_**So, I'm making my mistake as Natsume's fault. –sweat drop—**

Chapter 14 I have… what?

"What the hell?!" they swore unison. Mikan and Natsume were stunned. There, swirling on Mikan's palm was fire. She got panicked.

"C-Check on your Alice, Natsu-kun!" cried Mikan loudly. Natsume snapped his finger to activate his Alice but there was no fire. Mikan gasped. "I-I stole your Alice!" she shrieked.

"I didn't know you have two Alice, Polka dots," said Natsume emotionlessly.

"I didn't know that either. My mother has the Ability Theft Alice. I thought I wouldn't inherit her Alice… well, she told me that I might but I didn't believe her that time. Geez… I don't like how her Alice works though," muttered Mikan quietly.

"You can keep it if you like," teased Natsume at her. "I want to get out of here, anyway," Mikan scowled.

"And leave me? I don't think so," began Mikan as he pushed him on the ground again and sat on his torso.

"What are you doing, Polka?" asked Natsume as he was shocked to see her action.

"Giving back your Alice," she muttered as-a-matter-of-fact tone and kissed him. He felt the familiar warmth of his Alice entered his body again. Mikan was about to break the kiss but Natsume held her tighter. He deepens his passionate kiss before he let her go… breathless.

"What are you? Kissing machine or something?" snapped Mikan as she blushed furiously. Natsume snapped his fingers and saw fire swirling at the tip of his finger.

"Maybe I am…" he tease d her again. Mikan felt her face got hotter by the minute. "Anyway, I like your Alice works, Polka dots. It's really fascinating. Will you steal my Alice again?" Mikan rolled her eyes on him.

"Shut up," began Mikan as she blushed again. "The rule was only to fall on top of an Alice user and kiss them on their cheek, forehead or lips. My mother told me that," she said quietly… and an idea struck her. "Natsu—" began Mikan when the door slam opened. Mikan quickly jumped off from Natsume as she gasped to see the familiar stunned face.

"Arata-kun," she muttered quietly. Arata Akira silver bangs hid his silver eyes. His lips thinned as he felt miserable to know that Mikan seems to be in a good relationship with Natsume and he doesn't want to know what is that 'relationship' is.

"I asked Arisu to find you by reading your mind, Mikan-chan," began Arata. "Then, I had to hypnotize her to sleep. I know my Alice wouldn't work on her for so long but she must not know this!" said Arata sternly. His stoic face creases in seriousness.

"What is it, Arata-kun?" asked Mikan as she stood up straight. Arata took a deep breathe as he hesitated for a while.

"Arisu was bitten by Luna four months ago, Mikan-chan" muttered Arata as his lips began to dry. Mikan and Natsume were shocked.

"Why didn't you tell us earlier?" asked Mikan at once. She couldn't believe her ears.

"Is that the reason you become Hoshi's boyfriend, Akira?" asked Natsume knowingly. Arata nodded.

"The teachers got bitten too," said Arata; breaking the silence. "That is why they could just get in here easily," His eyes suddenly fall upon a sight of a sleeping figure on the floor. "Is that Daiki Katsuro?" asked Arata at once.

"Oh yeah… I forgotten to call the doctor," said Natsume dully and started to call his private doctor. Arata scowled inwardly as he walked to check on Daiki. Meanwhile, Mikan was deep in thought. She didn't know that deep inside from that stoic appearance of Arata, he hid a miserable secret and bear the pain alone. She wants to help Arata too as well as Arisu. Her brilliant mind raced against time as she knows she has to think fast and act fast… would her idea she had earlier work? How? …and she snapped her finger and confidence writes on her face.

"I have an idea how to beat those two, Arata-kun, Natsu-kun," said Mikan quietly as her auburn bang hid her hazel eyes.

"You do?" asked the two boys unison as they stare at her. She smiled at both of them.

"Ikuzo (Let's go),"

--

--

One glance on the swatch watch, it read 5:23 PM. The sun had already begun to set in the west filling the sky with pink and purple. The autumn wind rushed on their faces and began to prick on their bare skin as the temperature drop fast. Arata, Mikan and Natsume ran lightly towards the dorm. Once a while, they heard screams and it soon fade as fast as how it had started.

"Looks like Koizumi had found herself more prey," muttered Arata as they hid behind the bush. By this time, they know that many of their friends are under Koizumi's hypnotizing spells. They are only few feet away from the dorm.

"Are you ready, Polka dots?" asked Natsume at the auburn. Mikan felt her heart beats faster due to nervousness and sweats began to trickle down her neck. She gulped in difficulty.

"Hmm…" she muttered quietly. "Ano (err)… how if my plan wouldn't work?"

"Don't worry, Mikan-chan… that plan is really good and we will help you too," promised Arata with a small smile. Mikan nodded.

"Come," began Natsume and he took Mikan by her hand and three of them ran towards the dorm.

ZAP! ZAP!

"Be careful!" alerted Natsume as he pushed the Arata and Mikan backwards. Two darts flew and landed fast in front of Natsume's feet. Arata and Mikan gasped to see the darts. They turned to look at the source and saw…

"Kitsuneme-kun! Wakako-chan!" cried Mikan as she saw they stood on top of the roof. Their eyes had lost their lifelike. Kitsuneme held his hands up as he made more darts to waver on the air and aimed them towards the three of them while Wakako transports the darts to a better aim position at the three students.

ZAP! ZAP! ZAP!

Jump. Jump. Jump. More darts flew towards them and they manage to dodge them again. However, Mikan was struggling… and she fell flat on her butt.

ZAP!

An incoming dart was aiming towards her and she screamed. She knows that she would not manage to dodge it in time. Mikan closed her eyes and expect the dart to strike on her heart… A grab on a shoulder as a figure covered her and they rolled over to dodge the incoming dart that pierce on the hard ground with a loud thud. Their eyes quickly dashed to look at the dart beside them. Mikan then turned to look at the person who saved her from the close call.

"Are you alright, Mikan?" asked Natsume. Mikan nodded.

"Thanks, Natsu-kun," she smiled.

"Tsk… be careful next time polka," muttered Natsume as he stood up straight again to hid his light blushes. Without a sudden move, he slowly laid his left palm on his right arm to press the wound made by the dart. His crimson eyes winced in pain but then he pretended that it never happened. '_Thank goodness our uniform is black' _With a swift of his hands at the two trance students, a whirl of fire burst out and their two friends fainted with a soft 'thud' on the roof. "Come!" said Natsume loudly.

"You are really good at this, Hyuuga," complimented Arata. Natsume clicked his tongue.

"Tsk… whatever," he muttered quietly as he led the way.

"Natsume-kun is the academy best agent, Arata-kun," told Mikan with a smile.

"Oh," said Arata. He looked at Mikan who was taking her mission seriously and hesitated for a moment. _'She called him Natsume-kun…' _began Arata_. 'Ah… I must concentrate on this mission too!'_ he thought again. They ran into the dorm and ran along the corridor. The lights suddenly began to flicker and burst in an explosion. Mikan screamed as pieces of glasses clinking on the floor. The once lighted corridor now still in pitch black. The coldness of the season lingers unpleasantly in the air. Mikan shivered as tears began to form on her hazel eyes.

"N-Natsume?" she cried a little as she froze beside the wall. Even though she knows that the two boys are near her but since her eyes only could see black, she felt scared and alone.

"Mikan," called Natsume as fire began to form on his palm. He turned to look at her and took her hand with his free hand. "Stay close," he whispered to her.

"Hmm," she muttered softly as she clings on Natsume arm tightly. "Eh? You're bleeding!" cried Mikan as he felt his sleeves was wet and saw blood on her palm. Natsume hesitated.

"It's nothing," he muttered quietly. Mikan took her handkerchief out and tied it neatly on his wound. "I'm sorry—" began Mikan but Natsume cut him.

"It's not your fault," began Natsume. "Be alert, Akira," said Natsume sternly as he took Mikan by her hand again. They walked quietly in the dark corridor with the aid of Natsume's Alice which glowed faintly on his palm.

SHA…

The three of them swivelled as they heard sharp movement behind them… but there were nothing.

SHA…

They swivelled again as they tried to see through the darkness… and suddenly they heard a faint growl.

"What's that?" blurted Arata. "A lion is it?"

"No. Definitely Mikan as usual," muttered Natsume as he gave a glare at Mikan who look at them apologetically.

"Sorry. Every time I feel nervous… I usually start get hungry," laughed Mikan shakily as she scratched her un-itchy head. Suddenly they heard a louder growl.

"That. Wasn't. Me." Said Mikan frightened.

"I know," said Natsume as his crimson eyes narrowed. "It was him," Mikan and Arata followed the trail of his eyes and saw a figure approached with a tiger. His shoes echoed into the darkness as his face was slowly washed with lights from Natsume's fire. His azure eyes stared darkly towards them as a smirk wipe on his handsome face. He ran his hands through his messy blonde hair.

"You fail your task, Sakura. Koizumi is very disappointed with you," said Ruka Nogi sinisterly.

"P-Pyon," stammered Mikan as she was stunned to see Ruka in that manner.

"Tsk… Don't call me that, idiot. What a stupid name to call with," snapped Ruka at once. Mikan hazel eyes widen in disbelieved.

"Ruka-kun…" called a voice invitingly. A pair of arms ran through Ruka's chest as she hugged him from the back. Gina Hoshi tilted her head as stared at three of them with a smirk on her face. "Kill them would you… but do make sure Natsume-kun survive… Luna-chan wants him," Ruka nodded and Gina disappeared into the darkness as her laughter echoed in their ears.

"Tsk… what a b---h," snapped Arata quietly.

"Attack," ordered Ruka as he pointed at them to his fierce looking tiger. Saliva dripped unpleasantly at the tip of its mouth as it reveals its sharp teeth. The tiger began to spring towards them. Mikan shrieked as Natsume's fire and Arata's Ice began to appear out of thin air.

"Ruka!" called Natsume. "Don't make me hurt you!" said Natsume sternly. Ruka chuckled.

"Really? It makes my job easier if you are not doing anything…" he tittered. Suddenly out of the blues, more animals came and began to attack them. Natsume found it hard to dodge each attack. Even Arata and Mikan too began to feel tired. Mikan began to cry as she felt sad to acknowledge the fact that even Ruka has been hypnotized. She felt sad to know that all her friends are all in danger because of Gina and Luna. She felt sad for she is no help to the two boys who are struggling hard to protect her. If only she has the Animal Pheromone to control the animals… and Mikan gasped. Mikan ran towards Ruka.

"MIKAN!" yelled Natsume and Arata unison as they saw her running pass them towards Ruka.

"How foolish of you to come to me, stupid girl," grimace Ruka as he began to command his animals to attack Mikan but Mikan sprang to him and kissed him on his cheek. Ruka was stunned and he blushed furiously… and he fainted. The animals stop attacking at once. Arata and Natsume turned to look at Mikan.

"Eh? Why did he faint?" asked Mikan awkwardly as the two boys approached them. Natsume covered his smile with his hand. He knew that Ruka had always love Mikan… but for a guy who got trance and kissed by a girl whom he loved and fainted after that… Natsume bit his lips hard to prevent himself from laughing out loud.

"Come… you have to do your mission, Polka dots," said Natsume as he cleared his throat.

"Huh? Oh yeah… Okay," said Mikan as she stood up straight again. "And I am not Polka dots! It's Mikan," snapped Mikan as she glared at him.

"Oh… I'm sorry. My mistake… it's strawberries today…" he smirked. Mikan pouted angrily at him.

"Oy! The mission, you two," snapped Arata jealously. Arata led the way as three of them ran towards Luna's room. When they burst the door open, they gasped. They were shocked to see four figures stood in the room. Gina was leaning against the wall as she smirked at them. Luna had her head tilt as she sucked a soul out of a weak body.

"ARISU!" cried Arata as he saw his sister. Her silver eyes were fading.

CLICK!

They swivelled to see the fourth person in the room. Mikan eyes widen to see her. She had her latest invention of mission gadget; Gun 7700 pointing towards them. Her purple eyes narrowed but her face was emotionless as usual.

"Hotaru," cried Mikan quietly at her best friend.

**TBC!**

**ME: So sorry for the OOCness if there are any… I still don't know when this story will end. Maybe next chapter or the other…. I'm not sure but I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter though. **

**The idea of how Mikan Alice works is the same as my other fanfic, but originated from another author (I can't remember who she is because it was long long time ago). She had allowed me to use her idea of letting Mikan to kiss to activate her Ability-Theft Alice. But as usual, I will not copy other's idea 100 percent and had modified on how Mikan's Alice works. Thank you to that unidentified author.**

**Thanks to those who reviewed! THANK YOU SO MUCH!!**

truc.mi

akerue

crimsonfire3 --I don't know when the Gakuen Alice Secret Santa will start... but I drew them didn't I? I have decided to draw more by maybe in Alice in Wonderland style this time... dunno... -sweat drop-

ladalada --Fixed!

arya21 --thanks for mentioning about Daiki!! LOL

CherryBlossomSakuraPetals --another chapter yang amat susah untuk ditulis!

minahoru --DON'T GET DEPRESS! I'LL FEEL SAD IF YOU DO!! SO PLEASE SMILE AND BE HAPPY!

kyatoraina-chan

princessofcrown101

lucia096

Natsumedestiny --Another Mikanx Natsume moments... hehe

animefreak94296929

sHirO-kOi

novachipsalice

enuphix --I'LL UPDATE THE STORY A.S.A.P FOR YOU!!

Misaki-chan --Thanks for the info. I have not yet read chapter 51 to 78 in my computer... when you told me that... i quickly went to read chapter 78! OMG! LUNA KOIZUMI IS 29 YEARS OLD MINNA!!

xXMitsumeXx

**Please review minna! I'll update soon!**


	15. United

**Sorry for the late update. I hate to make my readers wait. I know I promised to update soon. I just can't think for the ending of the story.**

**Vote result: Hotaru didn't get the bite.**

**Thanks to those who had voted when the votes was held in my other GA story; 'My foe IS my fiancé?!'**

**(Ps. Please do not hate Natsumi Hyuuga. Natsume loves his brother very much. There are reasons behind his '**_**forthcoming**__**unforgivable'**_** action and you know them. I'm getting super hate-reviews about him. T------T)**

**Glad to know that readers from this story also reads my other two GA stories. Thank you so much. **

**Shireenpatrick: 'Be damned you Gina and Luna.'**

**Sarahpatrick: 'Enjoy this last chapter minna.' **

'**The Ugly Duckling' is dedicated to two of my dearest KKM fan buddies; Natsumedestiny and Blackcat0707. **

**Chapter 15 (Last chapter): United**

"Hotaru," cried Mikan quietly at her best friend.Mikan couldn't believe her eyes. Hotaru was determined to shoot her already.

"Why Hota-chan?" asked Mikan in disbelief.

"Shut up," snapped Hotaru dangerously. Mikan flinched and tears began to form in her eyes. Gina smirked in satisfaction. She adores seeing sufferings. It made her feel happy, a pleasure gained to see in the pain of others. Those pathetic tears and cries from her victims had always becomes her remedies of her empty dark heart.

"Kill her, Imai," ordered Gina at once. "Save that precious Natsume for Luna," Her innocent-like features creases intriguingly as a smirk tugged on her cheery lips.

'_If you betray me, you'll die,'_

Hotaru Imai hesitated for a moment as those words echoed eerily in her head. She walked towards Mikan. Her steps were small and steady. Mikan stood there; scared, for she had always believed that the only person who she couldn't fight against was none other than her own childhood best friend, Hotaru Imai. Her purple cold eyes gazed emotionlessly at her hazels. Mikan was trembling. _Hota-chan got bitten?_

"Mikan," hinted Natsume alertly without taking his eyes of the approaching Hotaru. Mikan startled. She then realised that she's not there alone… as a matter of fact, they have a plan and she had to fulfil her mission. Doubtfulness stirred in her soul again. _Would it work?_ She asked herself over and over again. Natsume noticed her silence. He turned to look at the girl. He knew what she was thinking about. "Don't worry. It'll work. You have us," he said promisingly. Mikan stared into his dazzling crimson eyes and got her confident back.

"Hmm," hummed Mikan confidently. She was thankful that she has a supportive boyfriend; though he may be pervert at times, and the trustworthy Arata Akira to be her companions to do this mission with.

"I'll protect you. I'll fight Imai. Do what you've come for. Steal those bitches' Alice. You can do it," whispered Natsume as he pulled his sleeves up. Mikan gasped as she saw fire blazing fired up till his arm. She couldn't let Hotaru to get hurt, not even by her own boyfriend. No.

"Stop it, Hyuuga. I'm safe," said Hotaru softly as she walked past him and towards Mikan and hugged her. Natsume was stunned to know that Hotaru didn't get the bite despite the fact that other did. Mikan froze in Hotaru's embrace.

"HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN THE DEAL IMAI?! DO YOU WANT TO DIE??!" boomed Gina across the room.

"Save others, Mikan-chan. I will always love you," whispered Hotaru into her ears and she whimpered. To Mikan, it sounded as if she had drawn her last breath and she's falling back… everything was in slow motion. Mikan eyes grew as she saw Hotaru's pale face and her raven hair was brushing against her face as she fell down. She tried to reach her but a figure ran past beside Mikan and caught her in time.

"Hotaru!" called Ruka panicked. He panted hard for he had run far and he held her body close. "HOTARU!" he shook her but she didn't move nor breathe. "No," whimpered Ruka quietly. "No," tears of anger formed in his eyes. For an unknown reason, he felt angry and she somehow felt very important to him. Though she had brutally blackmailed him and made him embarrassed in front of public all these years… not to hear her voice was too frightening to him. Tears ran down his cheek as he finally acknowledged that Hotaru's gone… _and those two bitches are done for._

Luna coughed frantically and threw the weak Arisu on the floor as though she's a piece of garbage. Their eyes darted at her. She vomited blood on the floor.

"Shit. I should have bitten her first," she muttered quietly as she wiped her mouth. "Sucking her soul without biting her is equivalent to losing two years of lifespan," she told to her cousin. Gina clicked her tongue in annoyance and rolled her eyes on her.

"I told you so. Serve you right," mocked Gina. Gina held her hand up and invisible chains glued Arata, Natsume, Mikan and Ruka to the wall. They struggled to break free but it was a useless attempt. Natsume was about to use his fire Alice when Gina used her Alice to knock his head to the wall into unconsciousness.

"Tsk, I have Telekinesis Alice now. I am glad that one of your friends had _volunteered _to give it to me," said Gina with a smirk. She was happy to own the Alteration Alice. To be able to transfer one's Alice to another was very useful.

Luna stared at Arisu. Arisu was crying and she was in great pain that she could only utter them with moans between her sobs. She was weak for three quarter of her soul had sucked out and her sight was darkening fast. Luna was about to reach for her to suck her remaining soul when—

"STOP!" growled Arata. His silver eyes were shadowed dangerously. "Don't. Touch. Her," he felt greatly responsible for his sister's condition; if only he didn't teased her a few months ago, she would never get the bite.

"Uuu… look who's talking," mocked Luna darkly and she took Arisu by her hand and sucked her soul in one bite.

Second death occurred in the room.

"No," cried Mikan quietly. Mikan can't stand it anymore.

"What's wrong Sakura? Enjoy the view Sakura. You _are_ going to be the last person to be eliminated in this room. Do enjoy watching your friends die in front of your eyes," mocked Luna as she held her foot on Arisu's dead body.

"PUT YOUR F—KING FOOT OFF MY SISTER!" growled Arata but with a swish on her hand, a table flew and crashed on Arata causing him to faint too. Mikan gasped.

"No," cried Mikan again. Tears rushed down her cheek. Stress had caused her to be more determined to protect her friends. She had failed fourth time and will never fail this again. Hotaru's gone. Arisu's gone. Natsume's hurt and so does Arata. With Gina walking towards the unconscious Natsume and her penknife clicked open to reveal its sharp shiny blade, Mikan had _had _enough.

For a three star, she had pushed herself beyond her very limit. She activated her Nullification Alice and nullified everything on the massive ground of the academy. Within seconds, the troublesome Alice took reaction to the environment. Mr. Bear who was chopping woods, drop lifeless. Misaki-sensei's plants which grew magnificently with the help of his Alice turned back to what it should be: a seedling. Everyone in the academy who was hypnotized got back to their senses again. Those who got their soul sucked completely; sprang alive again. Four of them who were stuck on the wall fell hard on the floor.

Luna couldn't breathe properly. Souls which she had suck for the last twenty four hours had abandoned her and returned to where they belong. With that, she lost a great amount of lifespan and energy. Her eyes bagged, her voice cracked, her lips sore… she's dying.

When Ruka had released from the wall, he quickly ran towards Hotaru. Arata gained consciousness and ran towards Arisu. Within seconds, Arisu inhaled the air as she sat up straight. She panted hard as she got her conscious back. Her eyes which once dull and lifeless; gained its shininess. She began to cry and hugged her brother who hugged her back.

"Thank goodness," muttered Arata over and over again under his breath.

"Luna!" shrieked Gina as she held her cousin. She stared disbelievingly at her cousin and she glared at Mikan who was panting heavily on her ground. Mikan had overused her Alice.

"It's all your fault Sakura," growled Gina through gritted teeth and she used the Telekinesis Alice to banged her head to the wall.

BANG!

Mikan shrieked in pain. She was too weak to nullify Gina's Alice.

"MIKAN!!" screamed Ruka and Arata unison.

BANG!

A splatter of blood was on the wall. Mikan screamed again. It felt as though her head was tore opened. Her sight began to waver and darken. She felt a rush of wind and she knew that she was heading towards the wall again but then it stopped. Ruka caught her in time before she reached to the ground. He swivelled and saw many icicles pierced into Gina's body. Her body froze as gasp escaped her parting lips. Slowly, she looked down at her body in horror. It was an ugly sight. Blood was oozing at every tip of those icicles. She turned to look at her back and saw Arata had his hand held towards her with his eyes shadowed.

"A-A-ra—" before Gina could finish, she dropped dead on the floor.

Silence strolled in after that. No one dared to move. Gina's death was indeed terrifying. A last moan from Luna, and she was no longer breathing. No one noticed her. She died alone and unloved.

Natsume coughed loudly and he sat up straight to gain balance. He just woke up.

"Natsume," called Ruka alertly. Natsume darted towards him and saw unconscious bleeding Mikan in his arms. He dashed towards them.

"What happened?!" he gasped and took Mikan from him. "Is she alright?" Ruka nodded.

"She's alright," he said.

"Thank goodness," cried Arisu as she approached them. Then it hit Ruka.

"Hotaru," he gasped and ran towards her. She was still lying down on the ground; lifeless. Ruka was shocked. "Why isn't she's alive again?" asked Ruka as his voice cracked. He bit his lips in frustration.

"I don't know, Nogi," answered Arata quietly. "This is the first time I heard Luna used her Alice without biting someone. I don't know what the consequences would be," Ruka's chest panged with great worrisome and panic.

"No," cried Ruka as he held her body and buried his head on her cold shoulder. "Please wake up, please," he cried and hugged her tighter. With no blackmailer in his life, he felt so empty. Though she had always embarrassed him, or always used him to gain more money, ordered him to used his Alice for her experiments, bullied him badly… he would do anything to get that life again. Not be able to hear her voice nor see those glittery purple eyes again, it scared him to hell. The emptiness was eating him. He wanted her back. Natsume lips thinned as he felt sad for Ruka. Arisu and Arata hesitated on their ground.

"Don't leave me alone, Hotaru. I-I love you," he sobbed again.

"Let go off me you cry baby," snapped an emotionless voice. Ruka startled and turned to look at her. Ruka gasped and saw Hotaru was staring back at him. Without thinking twice, he kissed her. Hotaru was stunned to have her first kiss stolen by him and she held her baka gun and shot him. Ruka was send flying across the room. "BAKA! How dare you?! 10 000 YEN for that!" she growled angrily at him. Ruka chuckled.

"As long as I would not lose you again, I'll do anything," smiled Ruka. Hotaru face went scarlet.

"B-B-BAKA!" stammered Hotaru and she walked towards Mikan. "L-Let's s-send her to the h-hospital, H-Hyuuga. Let's l-leave t-this s-silly p-person alone," finished Hotaru. Natsume obediently followed her. Before he left the room, he winked at Ruka and gave him a small smile.

"Don't worry. She loves you too, Ruka," he said quietly.

BAKA!

A shot was given towards Natsume but luckily it wasn't that hard. If it was, he might drop Mikan by reaction.

"I heard that, baka Hyuuga," snapped Hotaru without looking at him. Natsume could swear that he felt the radiant heat from her. He chuckled inwardly.

"Whatever," he muttered dully. The principals came and the Akira Twins explained the situation. Ruka ran and followed beside Natsume who carried Mikan in bridal style towards the hospital.

"Um… Natsume, can I ask you a favour?" asked Ruka. Natsume grunted; which meant 'yes'. Ruka went nearer and whispered into his ears. Natsume's face remains stoic as he listened to his request… but when Ruka finished it, his eyes widen in horror. He stared at Ruka disbelievingly.

"Are you_ sure_?" he asked him awkwardly. Ruka chuckled upon hearing him.

"Just do it," shrugged Ruka.

--

--

After two days, the prestigious Gakuen Alice was back to normal. Uh… did I say normal?

Class D of high school division was buzzing in excitement. The news that Mikan had become a special star wasn't the only thing that shook the ground. The well known foes; Mikan and Natsume, had officially become a couple. Although these were _hot news_, but the story of how Ruka had blackmailed Hotaru to be his girlfriend was even more interesting.

"Really?!" cried Mikan who just came back from the hospital. Anna shook her head frantically. "Hota-chan is Pyon-pyon's girlfriend?! Whoa…" gawked Mikan in amazement as she stared at Ruka who was blushing furiously at the back of the class. "How did it happen?"

"Tsk… can you just leave Ruka alone, polka? That poor boy is dying in embarrassment," snapped Natsume as he hugged her from her back. Anna sighed in admiration.

"Aww… You two look so cute together," she sighed again. This time its Mikan's turn to blush.

"We're not!" she began as she struggled to break free from his embrace. "He's a pervert! Who would love a pervert? I hate him for calling me Ugly Duckling," snapped Mikan as she glared at him.

"You're still my Ugly Duckling, you know," whispered Natsume quietly. Mikan blushed even more.

"Anyway," began Mikan as she cleared her throat. "Tell me about Hota-chan and Pyon," Mikan ignored the fact that Natsume pulled her and made her seat on his lap beside Anna. Mikan wanted to hear the story and it wouldn't be nice if they talked about it in front of the bashful Ruka. So they decided to seat in Nonoko's place.

"I'll be sitting here for a sec," Natsume told Nonoko who was sweeping the class as he pointed at Mikan. She nodded as she knew that Mikan wanted to hear Ruka and Hotaru's story and she too decided to join in.

-

_After Mikan was send to the hospital, Hotaru had decided to stay beside Mikan._

"_Both of you may leave us. I'll take care of her," snapped Hotaru at Ruka and Natsume. She took a chair and sat beside Mikan. The fact that Mikan had saved her life made her gain more respect and love towards her best friend. Her eyes darted towards the two boys again who was still standing in the doorway. "Well, shoo, go," _

"_Take good care of her, Imai," said Natsume and he left. Ruka remained in his ground._

"_Nogi," began Hotaru coldly. She doesn't like the idea that he had snatched her first kiss. Ruka approached her._

"_Nogi," repeated Hotaru. "Go," it sounded more like a death threat than a request. Ruka hesitated for a moment but then he continued to approach her._

"_I love you," he said and silence came rolling in. Hotaru felt herself blushing scarlet. It doesn't take long before Hotaru recovered again._

"_Well, too bad that I don't feel the same, Nogi," snapped Hotaru. Ruka eyebrow rose._

"_Hotaru," began Ruka but Hotaru cut him._

"_It's Imai to you, Nogi," Ruka then chuckled._

"_I knew you would say that," he laughed inwardly as he shook his head. Hotaru was puzzled. _

"_What do you mean by that?" she asked him._

"_Too bad… that means that there is only one way to own you, Hotaru," shrugged Ruka knowingly._

"_How is that?" asked Hotaru curiously as she backed away. _

"_This," Ruka took her by her waist and kissed her. Hotaru pushed him away at once._

"_Nogi!" Hotaru eyes widen in dismay. The 'weakling' animal lover whom she had always blackmailed and bullied… was braver than she thought._

"_Did you catch that Natsume?" called Ruka loudly. Natsume appeared before the door. _

"_Yup," he said shortly as he shook the camera in his hand. Ruka smirked at her._

"_In one hour time, if you still reject me… I will sell this picture. I might get more earnings than you, Hotaru. Imagine in the daily academy bulletin, first page, 'Hotaru kissed Ruka', isn't that interesting? I don't mind though, but how about you?" Hotaru couldn't believe her ears and eyes. She, the famous blackmailer in the academy, was blackmailed by her number one blackmail victim. Hotaru covered her mouth. A threatening smile began to tug on her lips and she failed to control it. She burst into laughter. Ruka was shocked… or to be specific, scared to death. He had never heard her laughed and he began to waver. 'Hotaru is going to kill me for sure,' he thought. He was too young to die. He's just seventeen. _

"_I accept," said Hotaru with a small smile on her pretty face. Ruka startled._

"_Accept what? The blackmail or being my girlfriend?" stammered Ruka. Hotaru walked towards him and gave a peck on his lips. _

"_Both," she said. "Came back after one hour and I'll be your girlfriend," Ruka was stunned. A smile cast on his handsome face as he slipped his hand into his pocket._

"_I can't wait," he muttered and left together with Natsume. _

-

"Whoaaaa----!" clapped Mikan in admiration. "So sweet," she shrieked and she blushed. Natsume smacked on her head.

"You're too loud, little girl," grunted Natsume. He stood up without telling her and she fell on the floor. Mikan pouted as she massaged her butt.

"Baka! At least you should tell me that you want to leave!" she pouted again. Natsume was clearly in a bad mood.

"Tsk, whatever," he snapped and left the classroom with a bang. A smirk cast upon Mikan face after that. All eyes darted to Mikan.

"He didn't notice at all," she told the class. The class gave her a thumb up. "Quick minna! He'll come back again!" alerted Mikan and they scrambled towards the cupboard and get ready for Natsume's birthday party.

--

--

NATSUME'S POV

_Tsk. Call herself my girlfriend but then she didn't even know that it's my birthday today. Tsk._

Not that I really care about it. I just want Mikan to pay more attention to me today. I had loved her since four and after so many years, at last I could be her boyfriend. I wonder what her idiot brother that shadow freak would think about our relationship.

_Gowd. Talking about that shadow freak, why on Earth is he here?_

NORMAL POV

Andou Tsubasa stormed across the Gakuen Alice field. When he heard about his beloved sister, Mikan was hospitalized; he tried his best to come back to Japan again.

"Oy, Hyuuga!" called Tsubasa dangerously. "What did you do to my sister?" Tsubasa grabbed Natsume by his collar. Tsubasa had always known that Natsume will always bully his sister, but to make her hospitalized, Natsume had just pushed his patient beyond his limit. Clearly, Tsubasa had taken everything wrongly.

"I did not do anything," said Natsume dully. He seems not to be bothered by the fact that Tsubasa wanted to 'kill' him. Tsubasa choked.

"A likely story, Hyuuga," mocked Tsubasa. "YOU THINK I'M GOING TO BELIEVE THAT?!" he bellowed.

"ONII-CHAN!" shrieked Mikan at once and she came running to them.

"Imotosan," gasped Tsubasa and he let go off Natsume. Natsume fell on the ground painfully. "Are you alright, Mikan-chan?" cried Tsubasa as he hugged her. Natsume grunted in annoyance.

"Ano… Onii-chan," began Mikan as she struggled to break free from his strangling embrace. "What are you doing here?" asked Mikan.

"I am going to kill this boy for making you hospitalize!" growled Tsubasa angrily. Mikan giggled and hugged Natsume's arm.

"He's my boyfriend, Onii-chan. I love him," said Mikan; ignoring her brother's horror expression.

"W-W-W-W-W-W-WHAT??!" roared Tsubasa disbelievingly. "Break up right now! I hate him! I hate him!"

"Onii-chan!" shrieked Mikan angrily and pouted as she hugged Natsume's arm tighter. "It's my life. I love Natsume. You should be happy for me," pouted Mikan again. Tsubasa was taken aback. Natsume felt glad that she loved him but his stoic face remains emotionless. Tsubasa bit his lips.

"Alright then, Imotosan. As long as you are happy, I don't mind," smiled the shadow manipulator, but then he darted towards Natsume. "If you laid even one finger on my sister, you are done for," he warned him darkly. Natsume clicked his tongue.

"Tsk… Whatever," snapped Natsume dully and hugged her. Tsubasa snorted.

"LET GO OFF HER! NO HUGGING! NO KISSING! AND… AND… NO SEX TOO!" he boomed. Mikan slapped his hand angrily.

"Onii-chan!" called Mikan; feeling displeased. "Go back to Paris!" snapped Mikan at once and Mikan dragged Natsume back to the high school building; leaving her brother, scowling.

--

--

Although Natsume was happy that Mikan had told to her brother that she loves him, but the fact that Mikan still hasn't wished him nor acknowledged that today was his birthday, pissed him off badly. He got many present from his fan girls and he burned them to crisp but he didn't get any from her. He snatched his hand away from Mikan and walked in the opposite direction.

"Eh? Natsu-kun, what's wrong?" asked Mikan; puzzled.

"Nothing," snapped Natsume at once. Mikan giggled. She knew him well. "What?" asked Natsume in annoyance as he turned to look at her.

"Nothing," she giggled again and was about to leave towards the class. Natsume doesn't like her answer. He took her by her hand and pinned her against the wall.

"Natsume!" cried Mikan angrily. "It's school hours. We have to—" and her voice was muffled, muffled by those lips of Natsume which crashed to hers. Mikan felt heat crept to her face as she found it hard not to respond his kiss.

"Na—" began Mikan between the kiss, but Natsume found this as an opportunity to deepen the kiss. He channelled all his frustration in the kiss causing Mikan to feel dizzy for she couldn't breath. Defeated, she kissed him back.

BAKA! BAKA!

Natsume was thrown to the side. Mikan froze in her ground. Her eyes then darted to the angry Hotaru.

"Don't you dare to touch Mikan like that!" she snapped darkly. Ruka who was about to leave the class saw what had happened and gasped. Natsume eyebrow rose as he sat up straight. He chuckled.

"Are you saying that it's okay for you and Ruka to do that but not us?" Ruka and Hotaru blushed scarlet at once. Mikan can't help but to grin. The students of Class D began to pour out into the corridor.

"It looks like we can't do it indoor, Mikan-chan. It's too small," informed Yuu Tobita at the auburn in disappointment.

"Do what?" asked Natsume curtly as he stood up right and dusted his pants. Mikan turned and gave him her trademark smile.

"Your birthday party, Natsu-kun," Natsume startled. _She knew._ He coughed feebly.

"Heck. Don't bother about that. It's sunny outside and I have a request," said Natsume dully and he smirked.

"Anything for the birthday boy," shrugged Daiki and the class murmured in agreement. Daiki gave him a smile and he owed him.

"Let's play hide and seek," he said and stared darkly at Mikan.

"Well sure. It's has been thirteen years since we played it," agreed the class president.

"It'll be fun. Just like old times," said Koko in excitement. Mikan pouted. She knew Natsume was teasing her about their almost first kiss in the bush and he will demand those kisses later on. "Want to join us…" began Natsume as he held out his hand. His crimson eyes shone intriguingly.

"..._Ugly Duckling_,"

**OWARI!! (The End)**

**AH. Gomene. I tried to think of an ending but I just can't think of one. Sorry if I disappoint you. I did tried my very best to write a good ending. It took me one whole month to come up with one. OOC isn't it? Tsk. How bothersome.**

**I received a few Private Message (PM) from readers regarding my upcoming GA Story; 'No boyfriend, No party?' (I got the 17****th**** PM a couple days ago about it), I shall do that right away! (After I updated other stories of course) A humour/romance story for you!**

**THANK YOU READERS FOR READING, SPECIAL THANKS TO THOSE WHO HAD READ AND REVIEWED, AND PUT THIS STORY INTO THEIR FAVOURITE TOO! THANKS.**

**I am so happy to see the reviews almost reached 300 (or perhaps it's already over 300) THANK YOU SO MUCH! **

**TO ****sHirO-kOi**** : Is the ability stealing alice really like that? She need to kiss to activate it?!!!! OMG!**

**icedprincess6063 ****CherryBlossomSakuraPetals ****animexanime obsessed ****ladalada ****Norlyn Jean ****yamaharuka ****truc.mi ****Misaki-chan ****Daemon Koneko ****adrinazailan90 ****animefreak94296929 ****crimsonfire3 ****minahoru ****Neko Mimi143 ****dominiqueanne ****kyatoraina-chan ****arya21 ****cute-azn-angel**

**AND MANY MORE!!**

**Hope you enjoyed reading the whole story. Reviews much appreciated no matter when you read it. ;p**

**::sarahpatrick::**


End file.
